The Girl With the Same Mistake
by DystopiaDuchess
Summary: We were so alike. And yet...she carried even more sadness than even I did. She'd committed the same horrible crime and been seeped in misery the same as me. She could be either bad or good news...I probably would never know. - OC/Doctor - Starts with Ten and Donna: Ends with Twelve and Clara
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a strange occurrence. But then again, it wasn't the strangest I'd seen. But she had been disguising herself as a recluse, a hermit. I'd pretended to be one of those before, actually. Never mind that. But she was pretending to be a human hermit. Why? What was she gaining from that? I jumped out of the TARDIS and placed a kiss on her blue wood. "I'll return soon, sexy." I walked away and checked my Psychic Paper again. _Help me_ was still written on the paper. I sighed before walking up to the door.

 _Knock knock_. I whistled a little tune awaiting someone to answer the door. Nothing. So I secured my Sonic in my coat pocket and proceeded to walk inside. It was extremely mundane. Almost too much so. Everything was in perfect, human order. But as I walked along, I noticed something sticking out of the perfect landscape. Dust. Like no one had been here for more than a month. That or their feather duster broke. But I knew that that wasn't likely when the resident was an alien calling out for help.

After I'd gotten the message, I came here. And I saw her. I saw that look of absolute despair on her face. I recognized that look. I waited a few more days before deciding it was the right time to save her from this depressed state. That's what someone did for me, at least. As I stood in front of the door I knew she was behind, I took a deep breath and patted my Sonic. I felt I might need to use it. I knocked on the door and called, "'Ello? Anyone in there?" I heard a small intake of breath. "Who is it?"

"I would love to continue this conversation, but I'd also love to be inside the room before doing so," I said, ignoring her question. I heard her get up and open the door. Immediately, I began formulating why a beautiful young girl (alien, really, but she looked female) in London 2014 was in such deep grief that it transformed into a message onto my Psychic Paper.

"Who is it?" she repeated, barely glancing at me before returning to her perch on the window sill. "I'm the Doctor and I got your message on my Psychic Paper." She narrowed her eyes. "Psychic Paper? I wouldn't send a message to Psychic Paper. That's ridiculous," she laughed a little before getting sad eyes once more and resuming her gaze.

"Well, I got a message saying 'Help Me' and my ship took me the remainder of the way." A sliver of something was portrayed in her eye when she looked back over at me again; disappointment, maybe, hope, just as much chance. "Nice place you got here. What planet are you from?" She didn't miss a beat when she uttered her answer. "Gallifrey."

As she wore an amused look on her face, I stuttered about opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. "You say you're from Gallifrey?..." I finally spat out. I heard something that sounded like a bell and realized it was her tinkle of a laugh. I smiled widely as she answered, "No, that's where you're from, silly!"

She laughed a bit more before turning sad once more and changing positions to watch the window. "Well, you sure know your way around the galaxies..." She grinned minutely before it fell off and she resumed in her gazing. "It sure is cloudy outside today..." she muttered morosely after a brief lull. I walked forward a bit. "It's been that way for a week now. But you know that. Of course you do; you've been keeping watch. So, tell me, where are you from and why are you here?"

Messing with the curtains, she said wistfully, "The last of the Time Lords. A spectacular man indeed. Arriving here with your Blue Box and your Psychic Paper. Not to mention that Sonic Screwdriver in your upper left coat pocket." I instinctively touched it and pulled it out. "How did you..." I heard that bell noise again signifying her laugh.

"How do I know? Because I was a friend of the Time Lords oh so very long ago. They talked much of you, Doctor. The mad man with his blue box travelling all of time and space, running. Always running. Running right into trouble. Making yourself a hero. A face with the wisdom of a warrior and the burden of a soldier wrapped up to make you: the hero. You have all of time and space in that stolen Police Box outside. And where do you always manage to end up, Doctor?"

She paused for effect before continuing, "Earth. I find myself here now as well, Doctor. Why do we always end up here? This place that seems so mundane and hesitant to alien life yet thriving with those who've ended up here. Us two included. Why is that, Doctor?" She finally turned to face me once more. I crossed the room and pulled out a chair to sit in front of her.

I cleared my throat and began, "It's beautiful. And it's pure. And it's always in trouble. It calls out to the lonely heart because it's so heartwrenchingly beautiful. And the people. Oh those humans down there, they sure are something, all right. Always making new things. Sure, they make plenty of mistakes but everyone does. That's why I'm here. And I have a strong feeling that we're both on Earth for roughly the same reason. What's yours?"

She wiped her eyes of tears that had yet to fall. She then sorrowfully started, "I've committed the worst crime. The most hateful, the most awful, thing I could've ever done in my entire existence. Now I have picked my prison and will endure my punishment. I will watch this beautiful world crumble to dust before my eyes. Because I know for a fact that I will outlive it...That's how bad my mistake is, Doctor."

She turned back to staring out the window, still as a Weeping Angel as I watched her. "Come with me?" She was jerked out of her reverie. "What?" she screeched. "You truly are a mad man! I've resigned myself to this punishment and I'm hellbent on staying! This is the torture I must face. Why would you take me from that?"

I just nodded and turned to leave. She then called, "What was your mistake, Doctor?" I chuckled mirthlessly and stated without emotion, "You know exactly what my mistake is, miss." Opening her mouth and closing it again, the girl seemed at a loss for words. Finally, she got out, "I think I know why I've been placed on this planet."

I raised an eyebrow and put my hands in my pockets. She continued on, "I think I've been looking for someone who can empathize. And I believe you're just the man. So Doctor, will you heal me?" I grinned like the mad man I was and grabbed her hand. "Of course, you just have to promise to run with me. No more of this punishment stuff, agreed?" She grinned before agreeing. "Brilliant! Allons-y!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

She knew how to fly my TARDIS. _My_ TARDIS. No one could fly her. So why could she? I stood aback, quite aghast, as I observed her. She flounced about, turning gears and pushing buttons. Visibly, she was different than everyone else. She had curly, flowing blonde hair. She had violet eyes I felt couldn't be her actual eye color. I took note to ask at a later time when she wasn't flying my TARDIS. Why was she such a mystery? I couldn't pinpoint what type of alien she was.

"What's your name?" I asked honestly. She smirked and looked over at me. "You gave me your fake name, I'll give you mine. They call me the Lady." I wore a smug look. "Oh, I don't know if this will work at all, _Lady_. A Lady and a Doctor in the same TARDIS? I think we may have an argument over who's in charge."

"Who's flying the TARDIS, Doctor?" I was at a loss for words. I nodded solemnly and answered, "Carry on then." She buzzed about and finally said, "We're here." I shook my head. "No, we haven't even taken off." She smiled smugly. "Let's just say that I made landing a bit easier, Doctor." I narrowed my eyes as she skipped to the door and opened it. I glanced at the TARDIS's screen. "Oi! You changed my desktop background!" The TARDIS made a little noise and I kicked the console. "Oh shut up you, I _know_ you like her..."

"Coming, Doctor?" She was sitting on the edge of the TARDIS's door looking down. I sat down beside her. "Earth, end of the line." She nodded wiping tears from her eyes. "I had to fulfill my punishment. It didn't feel right leaving it just there without much torture having been wrought. She's a beauty, Doctor..." she added stroking the TARDIS.

I nodded. "Yes, she is. I'm glad I've got her. She's one-of-a-kind, ya know?" I raised an eyebrow. "Which further creates suspicion on how you could fly her. So, I think I deserve an explanation..." She grinned maniacally before jumping up and began flying us once more. "Doctor, you'll learn eventually. If I ever begin to trust you."

I was insulted. "You don't trust me?" Her smile became sad and her actions slowed. "I don't trust anyone anymore." She landed us before brightening and stating, "But especially not mad men with blue boxes!" I shook my head of the mystery before exclaiming, "Where have you taken me, Lady?" the graceful woman pranced to the door and threw them open. "Gestionar of the Bollan Galaxy. Isn't it oh so inventive, Doctor?"

The Lady gazed at the spiraling puffs of clouds in the sky. I knew the smell immediately. "Tea? You sent me to the Planet of Tea?" She looked over her shoulder and grinned brightly. "Yes, I certainly did. I was craving some Apaiyotten Blue Tea." I locked the TARDIS up and turned to see her running from me. "Are you coming, Doctor?" she called. I smiled a little bewildered before chasing after my new companion.

"I'll have a Apaiyotten Blue Tea. What'll you have, Doctor?" she asked me, turning to me with big eyes. "And I'll take a British-Continental Tea," I told the man with blue hair and a red face in front of me. He hated his job, you could certainly tell. He wasn't from this planet. Most people here weren't. It was populated mostly of intergalactic immigrants looking for an easy job to feed their families. But then again, who didn't love tea?

We sat down with our beverages and I asked my first question. "What planet are you from?" Innocently, she began sipping her tea and finally answered, "So you're from Gallifrey, you travel all of space and time, sometimes occupied, other times not, and you don't know what my planet of origin is. Intriguing. Think harder. Though I doubt you'll guess it; I'm a bit of a..." she took a long drink of her blue liquid, "puzzle."

I leaned over the table with my eyes dubiously squinted. "I don't like puzzles. They're useless. Well, you're not useless, of course, but it's useless in me babbling trying to understand this puzzle of yours. Can you at least give me a hint?" I blurted rapidly. She giggled shortly again. "Can you ask a valid question?" I fell back against my chair dramatically. So, no on the planet of origin, no on the name, no on the TARDIS lessons, what was left? "Is that your real eye color?" I finally caved out of frustration.

I expected repercussions; a slap, scream, punch, something violent. I was simply met with a pleasant look and a subtle nod. "Finally, something I can work with, Doctor. Now we're on the right track. To answer your question, yes, at the moment." That further put me into confusion. "Well, Lady, what does that mean? Are you a shapeshifter? Stole someone's eyes? On your planet colors are different? I need _something_."

She shook her head small, sadly. "No no no, you were doing fine, Doctor," she said judgmentally. I finished my cold tea in one gulp and declared, "You'll drive me mad, woman." She went tut-tut-tut. "It's _Lady_. And I think we're do for a little more excitement." At that moment, a siren wailed. A grin flashed on her rosy red lips. "Here it is, Doctor. You need to loosen up."

She began sniffing out the center of the city. By sniffing out, I mean asking everyone where it was at and smiling demonically as she raced away. I continued to grumble as I followed her reluctantly. "Doctor, shape up, you do this all the time." I protested, "But it's usually me doing to leading..." She turned to me. "Well, then, Mr. Cocky-Pants, where did the Catkind Girl say the City Center was?" I stumbled over my words. Eventually, sighing and murmuring a bit under my breath, I replied, "Lead on, Lady."

I was taking note of how she acted to get a hint as to the answer to this _ridiculous_ puzzle. The first odd thing I found was that this strange woman, er, _lady_ was wearing only white. A normal, white dress that flared a little. I thought her shoes were quite strange, but what did I know? They were solid white and laced up to above her knee. All of this was stark white. Not a single piece of dirt touched it. It appeared to be like magic, but what, no, magic isn't real! Anyway, it was strange how clean these items of clothing were. She wore white gloves that went above her elbow. It was strange apparel. Even _I_ knew that.

She pranced carelessly about the filth-ridden Gestionar. Finally, we reached our destination. "Oi, Lady, how come we seem to be the only people frightened about the siren? Hey, where did it go?" Lady turned as her hand lingered on the doorbell. "I don't know. Don't you think we oughta check it out?" I nodded uncertainly as she flung the elaborate doors open by their teacup handles. And there was an absolutely _spectacular_ hallway that met us. I turned to walk away, but Lady grabbed my hand and began grinning like a maniac. "Hey, that's what I do!"

She led me on down the hallway. The siren went away, but that's not what we were looking for. Not at the moment. At the moment, we were looking. For someone, anyone, who could answer our question. But the variety of people available was sparse. "Lady, maybe it's break time. Let's just get to the TARDIS and go to the Planet of Pastries. Mmm, that sounds really good. I was joking before but maybe we really should do that. What do you think, Lady? Lady?" I turned and she was gone. "When will they ever listen? Well, I haven't exactly told her yet...but she should know not to _wander off_!"

I found her talking to a Sontaran in front of a door. "Lady! Watch out, that's a Sontaran!" She rolled her eyes at me. "Doctor, he's nice." I shook my head and held out my Sonic Screwdriver. "None of the Sontarans are nice. Stand away, Lady!" She stood up from bending over to talk to him. Another observation I made; she wasn't short. Probably a bit taller than me. No, probably not. She was wearing heels compared to my brilliant Converse. Anyway, back on track.

"Doctor, stop with the silliness. Think about what planet we are on. Gestionar? The Planet of Tea? The Land of OpporTeanities? This Sontaran is injured. He's here working as a guard because his own race wouldn't accept him. Doctor, I expected more from you. Aren't you the Doctor? The one who heals? How does a Doctor get a diagnosis? Definitely not by killing at first sight. Put the Galactic Doohickey away, Doctor," she scolded as if I were a child. "Lady, let's get this clear. First, my TARDIS, my rules. Second, no one tells the Doctor what to do that bossily. Including you. Lastly, it's a Sonic Screwdriver!" I shouted.

She smiled. "Good job, Doctor. And I apologize. To you and the screwdriver. But not to the TARDIS. She and I are on good terms. But let's just get one thing straight. Don't go pointing your screwdriver at things without thinking it through first. That's how you get in trouble, Doctor." I sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. "Okay, Lady. I understand. Let's get on with asking him what's the matter. Hello, yes, I'm the Doctor, this is Lady-"

"Yes, I know, this pretty one told me who you are, Doctor, along with your name also. She was just about to ask me a question. What is it, Lady?" I deflated. Lady smiled and inquired, "What was that siren for, Cex?" He puffed out his chest and replied, "Pretty Lady, it was the tea bell. Everyone must take six deep breaths and drink a sip of tea. It keeps things in a meditative state. I never do it, however. I don't have use for tea. You two must've looked crazy running about during what we call Cup of Yoga. Is that all you require of me?" The two of us nodded and he returned to his station. "Goodbye then, Lady, Doctor. I'll be back to my post."

We were sitting in the TARDIS on the dirty couch just waiting. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I misstepped after just being acquainted with you. I hope you won't kick me out of the TARDIS," she spoke with those big eyes once more. I shook my head. "Let's think of it as if I were a pirate. A stowaway comes in and decides to captain _my_ ship. Wouldn't you have a problem? Just...see yourself out, Lady." I wanted to complete the puzzle really badly, but if she wasn't going to cooperate, I wasn't going to either. Her face fell a bit. "Oh, I see. I thought...I thought you were different. But alright. I'll be on my way."

She miserably pulled gears and levers before finally sighing and walking to the TARDIS door. She rubbed it maternally and laid a kiss on the blue wood. "I'll see you, Good Girl," she whispered. She jerked the door open rapidly and looked out. That was when she jumped. "Bye, Doctor!" With my arms crossed, I glanced over at the monitor. We were on the surface of the Sun. "Lady! What are you doing?" I screamed as I raced over to the still-open door.

She was suspended in midair. I saw the TARDIS interface system show a holograph. "Rose?" In a computerized voice, she replied, "I am the TARDIS interface system. The TARDIS matrix tells me that you need to keep her. We've kept her safe this long. Allow us to bring her in." I growled. "Fine! Pull her out from the heat of the _Sun_ that she smartly placed herself on!" I brought in the girl, um, lady and she fell to the ground gasping for breath but smiling. "Good job, Doctor. You're learning a thing or two already."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Psychic Paper."

"Excuse me?" I asked Lady. She smirked a bit and said, "Check your Psychic Paper, Doctor."

I grabbed it out of my coat pocket and gazed at it skeptically. "How can you..." She shook her head. I'd gotten used to her doing that when I asked the wrong questions in hopes of solving the puzzle. Apparently this wasn't the right question. "Well, let me see what it says," I finally announced. She nodded with that same bell-like laugh. I opened the paper and saw, "Light," across it.

"Light," I murmured. Overhearing, she walked over and declared, "Let the beautiful TARDIS take us on our way!" Suddenly, there was a ding. "Ah, good girl!" I called. I looked at the screen and saw- "Egypt! Back on Earth, Doctor! Isn't it wonderful?" I grumbled a bit before she walked over and placed her hand on mine. "Doctor, if you're going to moan and groan like you have been since I arrived, this _really_ isn't going to work. Why are you being such a spoiled sport?"

Exasperatedly, my hand flew to the air and words erupted from my lips. "Because I can't figure you out, Lady!" I clamped my mouth shut immediately. She nodded. "That's what I thought. Well, if we can save this person in Egypt, we'll sit down and have a question session. Okay, Doctor? I promise." I sighed reluctantly before answering, "Agreed." We shook hands through her still-white gloves and set off.

"Who specifically in Egypt could be complaining about light? It's bright enough to make even a Frerten cower from it." She giggled before twirling about. "I always loved it when it was this bright where I was from." I raised an eyebrow and leaned closer. "And where would that be, Lady?" Before rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "No hints at all then?" Another head shake. "Fine, let's ask this man right here. Good, sir! Has there been anyone here complaining about light?" Looking at me as if I were crazy, the wrinkled old man responded, "Who hasn't? I just heard you do so not a minute ago." He walked off and left us to ourselves.

"Lady, if everyone's complaining about the unusual amount of light in Egypt, would it be enough to produce a message on the Psychic Paper?" I inquired cautiously, curious as to if she would know. "What city is this?

"Cairo," I said.

She nodded then. "Most likely. But that's not the question, Doctor."

"Oh bloody-"

"Oh bloody shush! You hinted at the question yourself. Why is there an unusual amount of light in Cairo, Egypt?"

I went _oooh_ and nodded my head. "Oh, bloody brilliant, you are. I may have to keep you around. Well, I think I will. All your questions may actually help," I babbled. Then I turned abruptly around and looked at the sun. "Ow, ow, ow." She shook her head laughing at me as I fell to the ground holding my eyes. "Yes, I would complain about the light also if it did that to me on a daily basis." As she continued laughing, I scolded, "It isn't funny. Let me see you do it then Miss Lady." She grinned maniacally before turning her gaze to the sky. She was noticeably squinting but she wasn't falling over. "Oi, what gives?" I shouted towards her.

She shook her head in a different way this time. More violent. I immediately shut my big mouth. Fascination was written all over her face. Awe gripped at her mouth. Then a smile tugged at the ends. "Doctor," she breathed, "it's a ship. Oh it's a magnificent ship. Oh it's a stolen ship." The grin immediately disappeared as she looked away. "A ship stolen from my home. Must've been in flight..." she drifted off soon. Finally, she straightened up and stated, "Doctor, the ship has broken down and fallen into orbit with the sun to maintain it's life. It's full of...I think it was humanoids. Maybe cyborgs, I don't quite know. But, Doctor, I can fix the ship."

She turned to me with those big, violet eyes, this time with a trace of tears in them. How can you say no to such a beautiful lady? I sighed and instructed, "We'll just jump back in the TARDIS, _I'll_ Sonic it back to brand new and we'll be on our way to our questions." When I said that I'd be the one to fix it, she pursed her lips sourly, but complied and pranced in her special way to the TARDIS. Shaking my head, I followed.

She had tears in her eyes as we entered. "Cyborgs and other, _worthless_ forms of humans here stole this _precious_ ship. Probably killed the people on it. It's _despicable_. We oughta throw them into the sun they're orbiting." Pure anger fell out of her mouth. I grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face me. "Sh sh sh sh...Lady, listen here, you have to learn their side of the story before you go barreling in hot as a tamale. Understood?" She hesitated at length before reluctantly nodding. "Brilliant! Now, let's get moving."

We hopped out of the TARDIS and strolled through the spectacle that was creating light compatible to that of the sun. The walls were covered murals painted as different spectacles of the sky. Most predominately that of planets. "Oi, what is with the paintings?" She glared up at me from under her eyebrows before sighing realizing I honestly didn't understand. "This ship is Kawthar and that just means River in our language. It's an old boat...That's why there's all of the murals of planets. That's all you're getting at the moment." I was shocked that she actually answered my question at all. Although it wasn't much, it made me comprehend how extremely she was hurting.

We continued strolling until we noticed some of the paintings had been gratified. Her fists clenched at her sides and she grit her teeth, but we continued on. It wasn't too bright in here. And it was actually quite quiet indeed. I mentioned this to Lady and she murmured something about sound barriers for cargo or something along those lines. Finally, we encountered a person. It was a man. Well, sort of a man. He appeared to have metal throughout his entire right side. His red eye seemed to scan us momentarily before he scrunched up his eyebrows (more so what he had left of them) and said in a mechanical voice, "You're not authorized here. Explain yourselves."

Lady hauled off and punched him square on his left - metal - jaw. She didn't even flinch as her flesh and bone hit straight metal gears, but he did. I watched the showdown as the cyborg leaned down slightly putting his flesh hand to his dented armor and investigated internally as to how this dainty female was able to do such a thing. Finally, he straightened and grabbed both of our wrists. "You will report to the captain immediately under circumstances of suspicion on board the ship Kawthar," he declared. I grinned and marveled, "Lady, I like how you make plans."

"How _DARE_ you destroy this _beautiful_ ship, sir!" Lady shouted at the captain the minute we entered. The pilot and copilot chairs turned revealed a Cat Person and a normal human. I presently asked, "Which of you is captain?" The pure human tipped his hat and responded, "I am. Captain Mustard. Who would you be?" I shook his hand with my free one and smiled. "I'm the Doctor and this is the Lady." She growled and the captain squinted his eyes. He then sighed and stated, "Good job Lieutenant Peacock, you are dismissed." He nodded curtly before turning on his metal leg and retreating through the door.

"So, what brings a doctor and a lady to my ship? And how have you gotten here?" he inquired. His gaze diverted from my eager, curious one to the Lady. "And what is she accusing us of?" I tipped my head towards Lady to signify she could answer this question. "I am simply _outraged_ at the treatment of this magnificent vessel. Did you steal it from its orbit around the Earth's sun? Did you murder its crew and then _trash_ the beauties on the walls?" The captain slowed her down. "Calm, Lady, I have no idea what you're talking about." For the first time, the copilot spoke up. "Captain, speak the truth..."

The captain sighed towards his copilot. "Okay, but first, we want your help in fixing it. We're stuck orbiting the Sun and we sure could use a Doctor." I pulled out my Sonic Screwdriver and mused, "Point me to it, Captain." He showed me the controls as Lady glared their way. I puzzled through it as she struck up a conversation with the copilot. "So how did you end up here with cyborgs and humanoids?" He sighed and shook my hand briefly with his furry paws. "I'm Colonel Plum. I have a little drop of human in me on my dad's side, but very little. I'm here because I am war criminal. I got wrapped up with the wrong people at the wrong time and was forced to use my specialties to babysit cyborgs and tolerate that psycho. And now I suppose I'm again wrapped up in a bad situation."

"Bah!" I cried out slamming my fists against the console. "Doctor! Don't you do that! Those consoles are...they are more expensive than...than a lot. Just be careful." While I was thinking of how to remark to her scolding, Colonel Sanchez spoke up, "Excuse me, Doctor, but all she's done is tell you what not to do this whole time. Maybe she should give it a go." I sighed, caving. "Fine...Lady, get over here." She looked away and started scanning the room with her naked eye. "That's not where anything will get done, Doctor. The console barely does anything. The ship is permanently in orbit around the Sun..."

I fiddled with my screwdriver before she went, "Sevens! That's not the question. The question is why are the inhabitants of Earth able to see it? Follow-up question: why is a river ship orbiting the Earth's sun in the first place?" I squinted my eyes at her. "Can you do some explaining, there Lady?" Getting on to her work searching about the place, she nodded and answered, "A river ship is basically a riverboat. These study and are using energy from the rivers. Not harming Earth, of course, but that's part of the power that I...am...looking for...

"Hmm...well anyway, this ship wasn't designed to orbit Earth's sun. It's a riverboat, not a sun ship. So that means that it was hijacked in its journey to and from. And since there's only one route of passage for riverboats used for energy consumption...it would've had to have been a galactic traveler. Don't worry, Doctor, it's not you. So...this hijacker is drifting in space, probably on a failing ship of his or her own and sees this piece of beauty heading towards where this hijacker needs to go!" Her voice rose higher as she solved the puzzle. She began circling the room eyeing it all cryptically.

Still circling, she continued, "Earth! They are brought in by the kind crew and then this hijacker - it's only one, but possibly two - gets rid of their rescuers. I'm working out that part still. Anyway, they see this control panel...they must've scanned the database which is extremely hard...unless they forced the crew to tell...no that wouldn't be it. I'll work it out. A human couldn't do that. Let's see...they try to change the coordinates from a river somewhere on Earth to their base to get back on their rocket to go home. But something goes awry and the plans are changed. Earth's sun is their final destination and they're stuck because of the Solar Strike! Aha! Found it!" She stepped to a pillar to the left of the console and began lifting her skirt.

"Lady, what are you doing?" my eyes bugged. Then she pulled a knife out of a holder that appeared even whiter than white. Something abnormal. The knife itself was a spectacle, but it was exposed, rapidly completed its job, and was returned securely before I could examine it. The pillar shifted and shaped to a monitor and several complicated series of mechanics that weren't even metal. Lady's face lit up with adoration as she smiled broadly. "So close to home but oh so far away," she whispered almost to herself.

She began moving things this way and that concentrating on sorting things out and then she began typing complex sequences on a keyboard foreign to me. She then said, "Doctor, ask the colonel here about his old life. Preferably the good part, if you don't mind." I looked towards the Cat Man and he cleared his throat. "Well, I began as a general of my own army. My military record was impeccable despite the lack of wars we had. I befriended this galactic immigrant who came to our planet for refuge. Well, soon he desired to go back to his planet. At this point, I was _quite_ fond of this man. He was humanoid but not of Earth."

Taking a long breath, the colonel paused. Lady had taken her knife out once more and I ensured my focus stayed on him. I knew she didn't want me to see her work until she was ready. Urging him to continue, the Cat Man complied. "So, using my military standing, I assisted in getting him back. It wasn't easy, but I eventually did. But I had to leave him. War was brewing at our doorstep and I was to be on highest alert. But turns out his planet sided with who we were fighting and I assisted them in infiltrating us. Hence why I was written off as a war criminal. I went back to him, but he was gone. Went travelling the galaxy."

My ears immediately perked up. "A galactic traveler, you say? Lady, did you hear that?" With pursed, contemplating lips, she called, "Doctor, we're onto something, but ask the right questions this time. I'll give you seven minutes before I give the rest of the story. Ready, set, steady, go!" I turned away from the colonel instantly. "Captain Mustard, why is this general below the likes of you? Moreso, what did you do that issued yourself out to this wasteland of a world? No, scratch that. How did you manage to get an entire crew of probably, meh, twelve cyborgs on board a hijacked ship that not even _I_ have ever seen?

"Whoa, I haven't seen it. And if it's as Lady says and one hijacker, how did you get all of these people on here? Oi! I got it, Lady, what's the time?" She closed her eyes and answered, "Three minutes fourteen seconds." I rubbed my hands together. "I've got this. Okay, so Captain, you're this _fond friend_ our colonel here is talking about. Quite the crazy one, I would suppose. You found him amidst the war while he was being punished as a war criminal. You decided to take your boyfriend to Earth where you could be safe. So off you went using a stolen ship to get to this galaxy. Then it breaks down and you're stranded. Luckily, this kind, strange ship comes forward and the crew tells you they'll take you to Earth.

"But now you have this whole ship! And why go on Earth where they're so boring? Even if it is safe? Then the genius colonel realizes that this ship can self-sustain in _any_ environment. Check me on that Lady because it's hazy." She shrugged and spoke, "Twenty-two seconds." I hurried up. "So you hijacked them and took the crew hostage. You put them on your ship and sent it down to Earth? No...that's not it..." I contemplated for a few seconds before stating, "Somehow, you messed it up, colonel, and now you and your boyfriend are orbiting the Sun, free from the war, but trapped up here without any help. Hmm...maybe you procreated and if they were mutated, you changed them to machines?"

"Time up," Lady announced. I nodded and resigned. "Lady, please explain." She nodded and stepped forward before jumping in. "Most of which he said was correct up until the shipwreck. You did shipwreck. Most likely caught and launched yourself through a wormhole. Understandable. And the crew did come over and rescue the two of you. Colonel Plum here played the nice guy and got some tidbits of information out of them. Not enough, however. Something drove Captain Mustard here over the edge. Probably his inner mechanics. He proceeded to murder every single one of the crew and revived them using machinery in order to force them to obey him to give him the solution to how to fly the vessel."

She turned sharply to the captain. "I dented one of your cyborg's faces with my bare hand. With the Doctor and the Colonel as my witness, I swear I will do much worse to you. For you committed the worst sin there is in these galaxies. You dared tear this ship apart. You humans! Oh I despise your very presence and I _will not_ be calling you captain. A captain has respect for his ship. You, however, _don't_. This is a sacred piece of work, I'll have you know. And you went off and destroyed it. But the cyborgs gave you nothing, correct? Except the wrong information. Landing you orbiting Earth's Sun. And that wormhole messed with the makeup of your genetic engineering, kind sirs. You've been here much longer than you had ever thought. You've been here for hundreds of years..."

I glanced at her skeptically. She must have sensed for she continued on, "We landed in Cairo in 205 AD. Cairo, at the time, was a huge city. Around the same time, China had several cities that were gargantuan also. The sun was already bright in Egypt and that's how we ended up there. But the day before, or after, I can't keep track, had been when the Chinese had complained about the sun. So we came. You've been here since 205. But based upon the readings of Earth's Sun and rivers, this ship is now orbiting in Earth time of 1202. That means we need to get rid of this ship before they begin discovering more about this light. Doctor, this is where you come in."

My previous casual expression fell off my face. "Wha-why me?" I shrieked. She glanced my way. "Because if I handle them my way, they will be launched out of this ship into that star down there and I will fix this vessel and send it home...er...put it in a museum. Where it belongs. But I know you won't like my plan this time, so you can choose what to do with them as long as the ship is conserved." I took a deep breath deciding how to handle these two. "Captain Mustard and Colonel Plum and Lieutenant Peacock...sounds like a...a board game. What are your real names?"

"Charles."

"Harry," the copilot murmured. "But, listen, that's not exactly all. I didn't want to kill the crew. And Charlie didn't go wild. He...he was programmed to. Listen, something went awry when we went through that wormhole. It sent his systems into overdrive. He was unconscious when we boarded. And then that night...all of the crew woke up with metal in their bodies calling him Captain Mustard. I don't know what happened. He threatened to kill me if I went against his order. I apologize, Lady..."

The captain looked up and sighed heavily before punching a few keystrokes on the console. "I have a mechanism mimicking my heart that is pumping my blood. Internally, I am a cyborg. Externally, I'm mad. I went into overdrive and lost control of my body. I didn't return to normal until a few days later. I came up with the names from that board game from so long ago. I remembered that they were named after colors and so I used just that. I sure hope you can find that wormhole and do something about it. It is quite dangerous, you can see." He then broke off and then spoke into a microphone, "Cadet Scarlett, assist these two down to the sound barriers."

Soon, a cyborg lady with vivid red hair and two metal arms took us two down to the sound barriers. You could hear the colonel sobbing quietly into the captain's jacket as we walked away. This wasn't good. I knew instantly what was occurring and so did Lady. However, this cyborg's two metal arms had solid grips on us both. We were unable to move even if we could somehow get away. We met the TARDIS. "That's not...not what I thought was going to happen," I admitted. "Cadet Scarlett, was it? What is going on?" In a human female voice that was eerily even and cold, she replied, "The passengers were sent to the sound barriers for them to board their ship and leave. Orders were given, you must obey."

She shoved us into the TARDIS door and Lady pushed her way in. I thanked the cadet before entering myself, closing the door behind me. Lady wasn't flying this time, so I took control. Instead, my companion was pacing back and forth in the manner of a lunatic. "Lady! Calm down, what has gotten you all knotted up?" I threw my spectacles on and began reading the TARDIS's screen. It gave me nothing. The ship was unidentifiable. Out of the blue, Lady fell to the floor with a huff and whispered to herself, just loud enough for me to hear, with a thick voice, "I knew it wasn't destined to be saved..." Then, with more power and obviously directed to me, she spoke, "We need to fly off, Doctor. We've got about twenty-seven seconds left."

I complied, flying the TARDIS just around the earth. She stood up and wiped her dress and eyes. "They just destroyed Kawthar...just like it wasn't anything." In the middle of her statement, we heard a noisy boom and I raced to the door. She just spoke calmly, "It's the ship. They knew they were guilty. They knew their timeline had been altered by the wormhole. They knew they would rather die together in style than by the hands of a...pah...stupid girl!" She banged her first against the console before apologizing. "Funny how we act the same towards each others modes of transportation..." her voice was tiny, quiet.

I took her hand slowly. "Was that your ship?" She shook her head. "Not mine. I couldn't fly to save my life. Especially not fly to Earth. But it was from my planet. The first thing from my planet that I've seen...seen since what happened. Doctor...I owe you a lot of information, but I want some from you also. You're the last of the Time Lords, that much I could tell you. But there isn't much else I could tell you about yourself other than your Sonic Screwdriver and your Psychic Paper. But I knew that from...from someone else. We need to officially get to know each other. Doctor, let's go on a date."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Is this planet suitable, Doctor?" Lady asked with a strange look on her face. It was of sadness. I could almost definitely guess that she was thinking about her planet. I knew that face, I'd worn that face. It was as normal to me as regenerating to a new body. I realized I enjoyed seeing it as much as wearing it. "Where are we, Lady?" I asked. She pursed her lips. "Kara sevde in the Razblituo Peninsula Galaxy. Home of the Saudade," she spoke quietly either out of sadness over what she was contemplating or embarrassment over what she was saying.

"Interesting choice of venue. I haven't been here in...in years. I was still a _budding_ Time Lord the last time I visited." She blushed vividly and I narrowed my eyes. "Do you...come here often?" She grinned and I laughed playfully. Looking down, she answered, "I have always visited here. It brings me some emotion in a place devoid of that...What can I say? I'm a sap." The pure misery I saw in her smile and in those strange eyes, that misery broke my heart wholly. How could one so young have experienced so much to cause such pain? Also, I couldn't understand why her needing emotion was so...emotional. Smiling back, I answered, "This is brilliant."

I took her hand and we walked to the door together. Lady puffed her chest out and sucked in a big breath preparing for what I assumed to be overwhelming nostalgia. I pushed the door open and stepped out to meet the romantic landscape facing me. "You're a high-class date aren't you?" She nodded with tears in her eyes. Finally, she croaked, "Yeah, I suppose...I am...Crazy too. But a crazy lady for a mad doctor I suppose..." I smiled understandingly and we walked silently to a French couture restaurant and sat down at a table. Wine and bread were brought out. I got a glass but immediately spit it back in the glass. A bell rang from across the table at me.

"See, the thing is, I get all these new bodies, and I'm bound to like wine in at least _one_ of them, but not yet. But enjoy. I'm sure it's the finest." She poured herself a glass of the gourmet red wine before exhaling deeply. "Doctor, tell me about your life." I shook my head in the same fashion that she did to me oh so often. " _You_ tell _me_ what you know about my life." After taking a long drink, she answered, "Last of the Time Lords, originated in Gallifrey. During the Time War you stole a TARDIS and ran away with just a Sonic Screwdriver and Psychic Paper. You've continued on finding different companions that will always...that will always leave. They _always leave_."

She slammed her fist onto the table knocking over the wine glass but not caring. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Doctor. I...you have much more tragedy than I do. I'm assuming. Sure we're about the same age, but you've gone and explored and experienced. And here I am dragging you around all bossy and up in arms giving you nothing." She wiped her eyes of tears as I gazed at her in wonder. "The truth is, Doctor, I was _so_ scared before you visited me. I just figured you could get me back sprinting like I used to." Glancing about frantically, she ran away from the table.

I shook my head knowing she needed time. Time could help her. I debated letting her go. But the TARDIS said that I required her and she obviously felt the same towards me. Finally, I managed to pry myself up from the table and walk slowly in her direction. As I walked along the beautiful scenes, the vines stretched elegantly along the curving walkway and the flowers budded of all different sizes, shapes, and species. I found myself enchanted and humming to myself as I slowed slightly in speed. Lady can wait, I thought. Then I stopped in my wondering track. "Lady," I whispered. I suddenly began sprinting in the direction I thought she went to.

I found myself in a garden that the Greeks would describe as Aphrodite's and Persephone's lovechild of nature. The flowers grew large and attractive, the stones for the walkway gladly welcomed the brightest green moss imaginable, and the sky melted into the vivid crimsons, flaming oranges, and golden yellows notable of a sunset. I found her sitting there in her blank white dress pretty as a picture. From her strange, violet eyes fell glistening tears. Slowly, the sunset dripped away its colorful, blazing fingers and was replaced by the quiet presence of a lovely night. Billions of stars and planets aligned in the space above the planet we were on to create an ideal of both light and darkness. Finally, I turned to the crying maid in front of me. She'd been alone long enough.

"Lady," I spoke as I placed myself beside her on the ivory bench carved eccentrically by the best sculptors I'd ever met. Her hands met her face as she covered her sadness up. "Lady, look at me." I placed my hand under her chin pulling her gaze towards myself and removed her hands from her eyes. "Lady, listen to me..." She finally began to mind me. "What is it Doctor? I'm pathetic. Unraveling on my own just by being in a familiar place." Her face was still covered in the tears she continued to shed. "Lady, listen. Just a bit ago I was in about the same position as you."

I assessed myself before breathing in deeply. I stood up dramatically before launching in, "I murdered the entirety of my race. The great Time War. The Daleks and the Time Lords fought against each other destroying planets and races in their fight for control. And I had the ability to stop it. I pressed that button and...genocide...genocide it was. And I must live with that fact for the rest of my regenerations, Lady. Now, tell me how we are so similar. Are you a murderer as much as I am?" She sobbed softly and I regretfully observed that it sounded quite similar to her laugh in a bell-like way.

"Doctor...my story is much longer. But I'll start with the basics about why I'm here in tears. My people were in war divided into seven groups." She made a humorless laugh, opposing her typical bell one. This one sounded like someone was torturing a hundred innocent bells. "Seven groups of immortal beings. They fought for a millennium at least. Oh and it was horrendous. I saw glimpses of the Time War and this was nearly on the same level. But no one died. No other planet was destroyed. But the fight was of power. They would steal another being's power just to have that being steal from someone else. And it never made sense to me. The fight was over not sharing power and yet they fought by doing just that...

"And I...I had to do it. I had to destroy all of them. Because some of them realized that the rest of the universe, I had to destroy them. One of them in particular. I knew her. Hullanta was her name. She tried to take all of the power and rule over all of the species. And I was the only one to stop her. I was the only one who wasn't...who wasn't able to fight. So I ended it all. I destroyed them all in clumps. Star by star. With this weapon..." she pulled out her dagger from her dress. It looked peculiar. She tossed it over to me and I cautiously took it. "It won't cut you, I promise. If it does, you're in a lot of trouble."

I pulled out my Sonic and examined it. Things finally started clicking. But only some things. "Lady...this is Sonic and...whatever else it is." She nodded and placed it back where it belongs. She got up slowly with the weight of an old woman in her stature. Cautiously, she sat down on a swing and began steadily propelling herself forwards and back. I eventually sat down beside her and murmured, "Tell me everything. Tell me everything from the beginning." She nodded and started to gather herself. Understanding, I spoke, "This garden can get into our mind and process whatever we think is the most beautiful. And we'll never fully be able to understand how it looks to anyone else." She nodded tearfully before stating, "Here goes, Doctor. Here goes my life of turmoil."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"So, I come from the Pleiades Seven Sisters star cluster. You've never heard of it. But we've been there since the beginning of time. Since the Time Lords. At least. There are seven star if you cannot tell. You have seen it before, but you probably have never taken it into account. It has a lingering...amnesia affect. It happens, don't sweat over it. Well, we've got these seven stars. Alycone Pleiona, Electra Synne, Asterope Eszti, Celaeno Chandra, Taygeta Aizea, and Merope Jannat. Alycone Pleinoa is the star with the power of the sky. The clouds, the weather, and most things that occur in it. Quite a beautiful place to visit, I must say so myself.

"Next is Electra Synne, the most populated. It is the star of the suns. All of the suns including the one that two men just threw themselves into not long enough. It is quite bright there, but a nice place to get a tan." She laughed at her own joke before continuing, "Asterope Eszti: star of stars. Ah, it's glistening and gleaming and wondrously marvelous. Probably my favorite. Calaeno Chandra of the moons. And other satellites of course. These are generic terms because our language...I'll get into that later. Calaeno Chandra is quite the looker. Not anything you'd expect. Next is Taygeta Aizea. Wind. Don't mess with anything over there. It's quite the adventure, I'll tell you. Maia Ziazan. Rainbows. And other assorted colors and other good things. Again, generic terms. They sure can throw a party. And finally, Merope Jannat. The star of the planets. Probably the most silent, but only because they have so much work to do. Such pain on every planet. It's...it is hard work but good work."

She took a breath. I digested it all. "If you have a question now, ask before I get to the next part. It's hard to handle." I nodded. "You lived on stars?" I asked as gently as I could manage. She giggled softly. "Oh Doctor. Well, people overlooked an entire species because apparently it is impossible to live on a star. Not quite, however. Inside these balls of gases we were born. Immortal creatures able to live in whatever environment. In this case, balls of hydrogen and helium. And we set up shop. Do you want to know something interesting about us, Doctor?" I nodded, eager about this never-before-heard-of species. "We are all female. That is all of the creatures fighting were created during the beginning." I said softly, "Start from the beginning then, Lady."

Beginning again, she said, "In the beginning, the stars were created. Baby stars at the beginning of time. They were filled with power. And this power each created a being from each star. And these original creatures were named for the stars. Shortened, Alycone, Electra, Asterope, Celaeno, Taygeta, and Merope. Together, all seven of these women decided to create one ultimate leader. Taurus Pleiades. And she ruled on her own star named Atlas. Her council was the original seven. And all of them created their own people from themselves. Not technically reproducing because they used energy from the star and when they realized they could use no more, they all stopped, content with their creations. And they all shared individual powers specific to the star they were born from."

I was fascinated. "Wow...that's incredible. I've never heard of anything like that before." She nodded sadly. "That was the beginning. A peaceful time. And all of them began working towards the building of their civilization and the protection of their powers. The people of Merope Jannat aided in supplying planets, the people of Alycone Pleiona kept the skies varied, and et cetera down the line. It was bliss." I interrupted despite my best judgement, "Was it truly as you describe it?" A sob escaped her softly. She shook her head. "I never saw it. I wasn't born yet. This is of stories. I saw it at the end." I was confused for a second. "Wait, I thought you said they stopped creating people from the stars after this..." She locked eyes with me miserably and smiled small. "You need to listen to their story first. And then mine."

Obediently, I nodded, giving my full attention to her. My head attempted to wrap itself around it, but it was a complicated process. "Well, it was like this for a long time. But one day, a visitor approached the stars. I'm not sure what species, but a Maia Ziazan brought him in and claimed to have fallen in love. Well, the council consulted Taurus and she declared that any foreign procreation was frowned upon. And hence began the tension of centuries. Michewa. I remember her name. Michewa. I never met her. She was executed for being with the alien. And he was executed as well. And strict blockades were put up to _protect_ the cluster. And tensions grew. These immortal creatures wanted to see the world. But were not allowed. But the tense stand-still remained for centuries. And peace was almost imagined between the lines of oncoming war."

She hugged her knees to her chest cautiously and I put my arm around her. "That's their story. Anymore questions about them?" I held my tongue. Most of them would likely be answered when she revealed her story. I shook my head and she took a deep breath. "One day, things were getting quite silent and things were nearly forgotten. And a Time Lord approached the Atlas Sterope star. The location of Taurus's temple. Apparently, he was quite dashing and she allowed entry to him. Like all love stories go, they fell in love in secret. She was breaking her own rules. She began feeling doubtful. She realized he had impregnated her. It seemed impossible, but somehow, a sick twist of fate made it so. And later, I believe she said seven weeks, two days, and five hours after conception, she gave birth to a Time Lord Kalani mix. Did I mention that the breed named themselves the Kalani? At least, in this language."

I shook my head and she tipped her chin upwards. "The Kalani. Yep. Well I'm sure you can guess who this child was." She gazed into my eyes. "You..." I asked backing away a little. She laughed a bit, a good sound to my ears after such thick atmosphere. "You're not my father, Doctor. My father reached his final regeneration in a super nova. And I saw it. So don't you worry. But my mother...my mother was the ruler of an isolated species now with an illegitimate child of another species. So she struck an agreement with my father. She explained to her people a gift of the Pleiades Stars. Me. They fell for it somehow. For my infantry, childhood, and teenage years, I grew up among them, learning the gifts of them all. Something unheard of before. That brings forth more history, but I will get to that."

She paused and I looked towards her. She finally inhaled and sighed heavily. "After I had mastered all of the powers, my father's half came into play. He had lived with my mother secretly for all of these years. They enjoyed their time together. But the limit was up. I had my time with the Seven Sisters, but my father took me away to journey throughout the universe. He never discriminated against me because of my mother's half. In their years of secretive marriage, she had become cold over what he had done to her. So he escaped her grasp.

"He also never looked at me wrong because of the pain I brought him. I loved him so deeply. I can barely explain. He gave me my understanding of the universe. Until he brought me back to my mother. And she hit the roof. War ensued when he told the Seven Sisters what had happened. Along with the tension and the other reasons. Well, my mother took us away from the Pleiades and to a super nova. And in front of my young self, she threw my father, the love of her life, into it. And he didn't stand a chance." She wept deeply and I wrapped my arms around her. She then straightened back up.

"They say there were three reasons for the war of the stars. One, was the tension from the restrictions. Two, was my grand entrance and blasphemic existence. Third, and final, was the transference of powers. The Seven Sisters always knew they could transfer powers to and fro. The stars were of the same materials, just put together differently. It was outlawed to do this. If a common being did this, serious damage to both individuals involved could occur. And after my appearance, the Kalani as a whole decided the rules didn't matter and chaos ensued. While no one died, no one could, there was serious distribution of powers and irreparable damage. And then the war began."

She was in tears but quietly asked me a question, "Have you ever seen war between the same species?" I nodded. She asked another question, "Have you ever seen war between the same species of immortals?" At this, I shook my head. She nodded assuring her point. "It's gruesome. There are no boundaries. The stars themselves were quaking as their children fought amongst themselves. There would never be a winner. I couldn't fight. My mother held me captive in her temple on Atlas and made me watch. She wasn't sure if I would regenerate or live forever like her. So I stayed sitting there, watching destruction in front of my eyes.

"One day, my mother decided to try and talk to the Seven Sisters over their creations at war. She wanted to possibly institute a peace treaty. I snuck off. My father had given me availability to teleport. And I left. I knew how to end it all. I knew my way around my weapon of choice. A Sonic Syzygy Iridescent. Of course, language barriers again on the last part. But you've probably heard of the Syzygy half." She glanced towards me. I offered, "I've heard it used to describe the alignment of planets, moons, and other bodies in space. But a material?" She nodded and rubbed the leg which it was placed on. The left leg. "You're left handed?" She sighed and answered, "Ambidextrous, but my dagger is on my left because I prefer it. Probably because of what my mother did to it..." she trailed off.

"What did your mother do to your leg?" I inquired carefully, treading lightly. She laughed slightly and shook her head, looking away from me. "Oh, Doctor...well, she wasn't the nicest. She did worse than this specific thing, of course, but this...this was honestly quite despicable." She inhaled and paused for a moment. "Doctor, have you ever seen Sonic materials attempt to be merged with any other material?" I contemplated it before simply shaking my head. A sad smile popped onto her face. "These stars in the sky are all aligned. In a sort of way. Of course they're a cluster. But the stars themselves have been categorized by the Kalani into a group known as the Syzygy. Well, if the stars are made of this combination of materials as one, what else is made up of Syzygy?"

I hesitated before answering, "The Kalani..." She nodded and leaned back slowly. "We are made of Syzygy. And those with powers have the reign over this material in their bodies. That was part of the training almost required of the Kalani people. The Council had mastered this absolutely. I, being interbred, had near to no control over the Syzygy in my body. When my mother took me into her strict custody, she had, er, harsh teaching methods. She promised me a lesson after I'd misbehaved. Well, she knocked me out and placed a substantial amount of Sonic material on my left leg and told me to figure out how to get rid of it."

Silence followed this. I could hardly fathom putting pure Sonic material on my body. Much less this young, scared girl of a different species than me. Well, half of a different species. "I'm so sorry, Lady. But how did you..." She quietly answered, "I didn't know how to handle the attack between Sonic and Syzygy. The Sonic was eating at me. That's true pain there, Doctor. Well I decided that if I couldn't expel it, I could conjoin the materials. And that's what I did. I used my minimal reign over the Syzygy material and my knowledge of Sonic and put them together, morphing them into a weapon of destruction and knowledge. I made it a dagger. That works well on the planet. You can't kill anyone, but it intimidates them alright..." She laughed mirthlessly.

I was staring bug-eyed at her. "How...nevermind how. That is the worst. So, that's why you're left-handed and hold on close to that weapon?" She nodded and sighed heavily. "Any questions?" I gulped and asked tenderly, "How did you escape?" The most pained expression fell to her face. Sobs choked her words as she tried to compose herself. I pulled her towards myself. She then she shook her head and jumped in, "When she went to institute peace, my mother, Taurus, of course, I followed. She made things so much worse. After she left in anger, the Seven began immediately conversing of mutiny. I interrupted them immediately with thoughts of peace and how we could form the seven stars together once more. They all mutually agreed that my mere existence was the reason that that was never conceivably possible.

"Plans for war began being sent underway nearly instantly. And then it commenced the next day. Taurus could do nothing. She sat back and watched just as the Seven did. They were no longer a united front. They were at war with each other just as their people were. As Taurus kept me locked up, watching as she did, I got an ultimate grasp of both species running through my veins. As I watched, I realized that the Kalani were a peaceful breed turned evil by novelty. At the same time, I realized the Time Lord's job in the world. To feel time and it's turmoil over oneself." I felt struck as well. "Lady..." She held up her hand and tears streamed down my face. "It's all too true, Doctor. You know. Time is standing still for us at most points. And the moment I made my decision was the same instance."

At this point, I felt myself choking up. No one had been able to talk to me like this since Gallifrey. And she understood so much pain that I had had to face alone. "Lady..." I choked. She locked eyes with me as tears rolled down the both of our faces. "And when that revelation became clear, I began making plans. Hullanta had informed me that she was planning the infiltration of the outside world. She was going to murder and enslave the rest of the universe. She could, it would be easy to. I attempted to stop her. I truly did. I had seen the Time War and how the downfall of planets went down. And I would rather...I would rather...see my home fall...before they ruined the lives, the homes, the people, of the rest of the universe and its planets. That's what happened."

"They took a leader and put her on the side lines," I spoke, referring to Lady. Nodding, she answered me, "That is right. I should've been the example that things could work when we mingled outside of our star cluster. Instead, I made sure that could never, _ever_ happen. Quite a shame too. We are - were - a magnificent breed. One of the Seven gave me a glimpse of what things were like before the war. Before me. And I got to experience everything from the beginning of time. And I got to feel time as I destroyed seven, _seven_ stars!" She screamed her last few words. Abruptly, she stood up and paced around. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She jerked against me. "Lady, tell me," " _Tell you how I destroyed my planet?_ " she interrupted. I nodded as violent sobs racked her body.

"Doctor, the mixture of Syzygy and Sonic is fatal when misused. _And I misused it_. I welded a different weapon. A gadget really. I used the core of my dagger as fuel. It would suck...it sucked the Syzygy material straight from the star itself until I had possession of the star. And with the star...with that star came, the creatures...t-the c-creatures m-made f-from it." Lady fell to the ground weeping violently and I got down on the ground beside her. I knew what this feeling was like. I grabbed her fragile, shaking body and rocked it slowly and calmly like I had my children. After what felt like hours but seconds all the same, she completed her episode and apologized. "Doctor, you've seen worse and yet I'm the blundering fool." I touched her face with my hands and whispered, "But I've had time and people helping me in my pain. Your pain is still new. I've had a while to recuperate. This is brand new for you."

Lady sighed and wiped her face. Despite the tears that had been shed, her face remained pale and her eyes showed no signs of sadness other than the drops puddled in her green orbs and falling down her crystal cheeks. "I murdered them all in clusters... _clusters_. DOCTOR! Help me..." she whimpered. I grabbed her up in my arms and sat back down on the swing with her near me. "I know how it feels, Lady." She murmured, "Tell me about Gallifrey. And the Time Lords. I couldn't visit very often. Especially because of the war."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was a marvelous existence; just the two of us sat all night talking about the deepest of topics. I told her of my thoughts on Gallifrey and we cried for each other. Then we shared experiences from outside of our home planets. We laughed and fell into each other all night. We also shared deep conversations from the past with subjects such as Gallifrey and the Time War. That was the first time I'd connected with someone in that fashion. Rose...I had connected with Rose on a different level. She couldn't talk to me about life as a Time Lord or as an alien in outer space. But she was brilliant.

Eventually, Lady and I fell asleep wrapped up together on the swing. It was absolute bliss just feeling her breathing and knowing that we would both be alright. We woke up late but there wasn't a strict construct of time on this planet. Lady had awoken first. She had gotten up and strolled around the garden a bit. Finally, my eyelids opened and I caught a glimpse of her through groggy vision. She was magnificently beautiful. Time Ladies were often attractive, but she was so much different. I made a note to remind myself to ask of that. I didn't understand the white but I'm sure I would with just a few more inquiries. Her unique violet eyes and voluminous blonde hair glistened in the light of the garden. Anyone could fall in love with her...

I immediately scorned myself. I loved Rose. I always would. I had too many _loves_ that always left. Especially this one. She was a definite flight risk. I'd have to keep her around occasionally of course; the TARDIS had instructed it. Finally, Lady turned towards me with tears in her eyes and a sad pout to her lip. Instantly, she fixed herself in what seemed impossible time and she was completely composed. "Doctor! It's good to see you up! I was wondering if you wanted to go fetch some food. I'm not exactly sure what to call it here, but some waffles sound spectacular right now." I sat up slowly and stretched out my aching bones. "When did you wake up, Lady?"

She glanced away from me and gazed towards something in the distance, "I don't require as much sleep as Time Lords do nor as little as the Kalani. I was up to see the sunrise, but didn't leave your arms until..." She faded away. I crossed the short distance between us and grabbed her hand. She flinched and took a step and a half back. "Doctor...this will never work." I squinted my eyes at her strange statement. "But last night...we really connected. What won't work?" She sighed and pointed at me. "Us. We can never be together. It's impossible. It's literally the worst idea in the history of the world. Last night, we were all too comfortable touching and such. Now, we must be composed. Two genocidal maniacs meeting and falling in love? I've seen that happen all too often and I'm not risking the fate of the world on it. Just...hop in your TARDIS and leave me be. I'll die or regenerate eventually."

She was faking cross with me and I couldn't understand why. "Lady...we had such a great time last night...I've haven't had that with someone in so long. I...need it. And so do you." Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away as soon as they left her ducts. "Doctor...it's not going to happen. Love is not an option." I threw my hands up and backed away. "What about friendship? I've had several people as companions who I've never been romantically tied to!" Lady turned her back to me and messed with a blooming flower. "Friendly love can betray just as thoroughly. I can never be your companion!" There was a tense pause, "It's time for you to leave."

Realizing my questions would remain unanswered, I began leaving the garden. In the spur of the moment, I raced towards her, grabbed her waist in my thin hands, pulled her delicate body to my skinny one, and landed a long kiss on her red lips. We held in this intimate pose for so long I ran out of breath. Which was saying something. She hadn't seemed to have, but I accounted it as a Kalani thing. Her eyes remained shut for too long. Then I took a good look and realized she was sobbing once more. I immediately raced out of the garden and the TARDIS sound permeated the air from where I left.

Then it was Martha who was infatuated with me, but boy did she keep me in line. Then she left me. After that, I found Donna. The most important woman of creation. Once when we were travelling galaxies, bored a bit, we headed back to the TARDIS. Waiting for us leaning against my sexy ride was none other than Lady. "Why hello there Doctor," she murmured in her bell voice. She was all propped up in her celestial beauty. "Hello to you too, Lady," I answered cautiously. Donna immediately shouted, "Oi! Is someone going to explain the stranger on the TARDIS?" Lady then sauntered over and offered Donna a kiss on the left cheek. "Lady. Pleased to finally have the pleasure of meeting you, Donna Noble."

My eyes were narrowed and staring at Lady as she made her introduction. Apparently Donna was skeptical as well. "Well? What's your name? And don't call me _lady_ like that. I don't care for it. And how do you know my name?" Lady smiled brightly and Donna seemed a bit taken aback. I know I was. "My name is Lady. And I've heard all about you Donna. You're quite the amazing woman. You're a savior to the universe and the Doctor." Donna seemed impressed and shook her head. "Well alright then. Nice to meet you, Lady." Both girls turned to me for I hadn't said anything since mine and Lady's original greeting. Lady then offered while removing her right glove, "That was an exceptional performance you made for your last exit." Coming out of nowhere, her glistening white glove connected with my face harder than I thought possible for a piece of fabric. Donna nodded and stated, "I like her." Lady smiled at her and motioned towards the TARDIS: "Shall we?"

Having Donna and Lady accompany me together was foreboding to say the least. Lady immediately raced to the TARDIS and landed an intimate kiss on her dash and didn't leave even a smudge of lipstick. I thought it impossible but Donna interrupted my thoughts. "Doctor, who _is_ she? What is she? And how is she flying the TARDIS so easy?" I sighed and looked Donna in the eye, "She's a friend of mine." Donna's eyebrows shot up and she harshly questioned, "Friend, eh? You sure that's it? You sure seem to be staring at all that pale skin showing." It was true that Lady was wearing quite a short dress and her boots couldn't cover it all. I had been staring, whether out of infatuation or inquisition I wasn't certain.

"Nothing happened, Donna. At least, nothing that we agree on." Donna seemed a tad confused at that statement but went on. "So, Lady. You're obviously an alien as well. Are you the Doctor's ex girlfriend?" She giggled that bell-like laugh that I had missed so much and Donna was a bit set aback. "No, Donna. I could be his sister, for all you know." The smirk on her face made me quite nervous from the inside out. I didn't trust either of these women. "Okay, okay, let's cut it out. We need to get on with whatever it is we're doing."

"Where were you last?" Lady's voice appeared. "Huh? You were just there," I answered a tad bewildered. "Before then. Where were you last?" Donna piped up this time in a small voice, "Pompeii. Why d'you ask?" Lady's smile turned sad again. That made me want to wrap her in my arms and take away her misery but instead I remained in the doorway as Donna traveled to stand beside her. "What's so important about that?" her tone was sincere. Lady immediately met her eye and answered in a matching tone, "I've been trying to pinpoint the Doctor's adventures. I was just making sure I was in the right place. I was just in Pompeii and I had just missed you to." Donna cocked her head to the side. "How'd you get out of Pompeii so quick without a TARDIS?"

Lady's eyes filled with the sadness she'd only shared with me. She glanced towards me before looking back at Donna and smiling. "I'm pretty extraordinary." Slowly, the mysterious girl took a stroll behind the dash and pressed a few buttons. "Civil War, 1864, Sherman's March to the Sea. One of the most murderous and foul men in history. Also known as my husband, Donna." She gave her new friend a wink and my redheaded companion marched over to me and commented, "I _really_ like her." Lady then shouted " _Ave Domina!_ "

We gleefully began changing using the TARDIS's vast wardrobe. I put on a handsome Civil War era suit made for a gentlemen while Lady aided Donna in the complex fashions of the ladies back then. Donna appeared in a silk emerald ball gown fresh with a large hoop she immediately complained about. After those complaints were made, she moved onto her hair that was piled onto her head and shoved under a hat decorated with feathers. I didn't pay her too much attention. I awaited Lady's arrival. I wasn't certain if I were prepared to see her as done-up as even Donna was. Heaven forbid even more. And then she appeared.

The dress was breathtaking. I mean, most of that era were. But this one was extraordinary. It was a typical ball gown equivalent to the times, but it was solid white, a rarity back then. But it was accented with bows and lace. The dress itself was silk with luxurious roses covering the bodice and lace peeking out form under the top layer. It took my breath away and didn't get it back until Donna punched me some time later. And her face! Her beautiful blonde tresses were curled and expertly placed upon her head with a headpiece of flowers sitting upon it. Her cheeks were reddened with what I assumed was rogue and her eyes. Oh her eyes! The brilliant of the red cheeks and blonde hair made her pools of emerald color pop with vibrancy. Then I got an elbow to the side and a snide, "That's no way to look at your sister."

Lady then remarked, "I thought Donna was your sister, Doctor? Isn't that what someone in Pompeii thought at least?" Mine and my companion's jaw hit the floor. "How did you?" "When did?" Donna and I both started. "Shh...I must meet my loving husband. He's been waiting quite a while." She opened her umbrella and _click click_ ed her boots to the door. "Come on, Doctor. Grab your lady's arm like a gentleman and escort her out." I straightened my suit jacket and went to grab Lady before realizing she wasn't there. Donna then scoffed and jerked my arm. It was not going to be a pleasant excursion.

As we exited, we met with the end of a cannon. Lady had already maneuvered her way to the crew. "Oh, boys, did you miss me?" she asked them all as a group. From the mix and matched uniforms and scraggly beards, I could tell that she was talking to the Confederates. "Oh, Stephen, stop your blubbering. I do have to go there. Continue sleeping. The Union soldiers won't be here for another few hours." They all nodded and she motioned for us to follow her in her journey away from the battlefield. After walking a bit, we came upon a brilliant field unscathed by the war.

We heard Lady talk quietly, "This was the second bloodiest war of America. All of the wars they had in the years to come. And this was the second hardest to fight. In a few hours this field where we stand will soon be bloodied and muddied by the bodies of the fallen soldiers. Those who will die without recognition. Those too young to even have a family of their own to not go home to. I've seen a lot of war, Donna. Believe me. You have as well. But this is the hardest part. The raw moments before the battle when everything seemed peaceful, but everyone present is aware that that's just a temporary feeling."

I realized she was addressing Donna in particular, but another voice stuck out. An American one. And this made me realize that Lady had lost her British accent as she monologued. "Beautiful words, my dear. Those words are the second beautiful reason I fell in love with you in the first place. The first being your body, of course." Lady perked up instantly from her former melancholy and sang, "Honey, I'm home!" He raced over to her and grabbed her waist before picking her up to twirl her around. Then, with his hands still on her hips, he dipped her low and kissed her deeply. I turned away but Donna acted moved.

"You've been gone so long!" He put his forehead to hers. "Over fifteen years, my Lady. I had to continue on with my life. I'm fighting a war now." Lady nodded with a fake sad smile. "My love, you know it was for the better. I didn't belong here as an Antebellum woman as much as you didn't belong as a husband to me." The man looked up with weary, desperate, pleading eyes. "Why did you never come back?" Lady rubbed his cheeks with her fingers. "It was best for the two of us stubborn souls to suffer separately." He embraced and kissed her once more. Finally, after whispering sweet nothings into her ear, he realized that they were not alone. "And who are your friends?"

Donna was so moved her eyes were tearing up. I would never understand women. Human, Kalani, Time Lady, none. Donna walked up and curtsied. "Donna Noble, sir." He kissed her hand and bowed. "William Tecumseh Sherman, at your service." Her eyes got wide as saucers. " _The_ William Tecumseh Sherman?" He nodded and smirked a bit. "I'm glad such a pretty lady as yourself recalls my name. Even if you are foreign. Who is this fine gentleman over here?" I skeptically approached him and bowed. "William. I am the Doctor." William glanced over to Lady and joked, "Such a fine platter of friends you associate with, little miss." I glared daggers until Donna shoved me and harshly whispered, "Don't be so jealous. They've got a marriage contract you don't even have an agreement."

I nodded and straightened up. William took Lady onto his arm and then called over his shoulder, "I'll get you foreigners some tea." I grabbed Donna's arms and aggressively began walking. "So what's with you and her for real?" Donna asked quietly. I sighed. "She's so much like me. She's made many of the same mistakes and is of the same blood in some instances. And we've connected. In what way, I'm not certain. So why does seeing the two of them so close boil my blood?" I seethed. Donna then chuckled and murmured, "Someone's jealous of what they cannot have. And he's much older than when they would've gotten married. He's most likely already gotten another wife and children." I gasped, "What if they have children together?" Donna jerked my arm down. "Think about your history books, Doctor!"

I guessed I was being quite juvenile. It was then that we caught a glimpse of the marvelous mansion before us. The Antebellum columns and sculpted structure was remarkably detailed. It was then that a housekeeper directed us to the sitting room where tea was served. Everything from the velvet curtains to the rich hardwood made me cringe inside. Lady could've been the lady of this entire establishment while hanging off of that _bastard's_ arm and lips. Why was I so jealous? I hadn't felt like this since...since Jack had hit on Rose. Dear God, was this what was happening?

"Doctor, did you hear us?" I snapped back to reality and politely shook my head. "I apologize. I was victim to my own head for a moment. What was the question?" William pulled out his flask and questioned, "Would you be a war doctor or a medicinal one?" I took a sip of the now-lukewarm tea and answered, "Neither. I practice in observing skies and requesting companionship." Both Donna and Lady exchanged a look of panic. William chuckled and muttered, "An overachiever I see." I replied rapidly, "Hm? What was that? It's hard to pick up on smart remarks nowadays." William stood abruptly as Lady pulled on his hip. He wavered a bit in speech and stance as he spoke, "You use words as weapons because a skinny boy as yourself could never match up to a man such as me!"

I promptly stood with objections from both gals and responded, "At least I am not a raging alcoholic who marries my sister and terrorizes bars and inns all across the country!" William stepped shakily one step closer and I could nearly smell the alcohol as he spat, "I think we're equal on the sister part, _bud_. And you're such a skinny boy toy that you can't even grow a beard like a _real man_!" I stepped up even closer to him and we were nearly touching noses. I whispered solely for his ears,"Well at least I didn't marry a woman who didn't love me." His face fell and he took a step back before glancing at Lady. Quickly, he recovered and murmured, "Lady, I'll be just a moment. Explain what I talked to you about if you truly think this weakling and this delicate miss can aid us. I'll return shortly." Tecumseh promptly made his exit.

As soon as we heard him retreat up the stairs, Lady immediately hissed venomously, "Doctor! How dare you act such a fool in front of a historical American general! And I don't appreciate what you told him just now." Donna squinted her eyes at our exchange. "Don't leave me out of the loop. What was it you said Doctor at the end?" I shook my head just as Lady replied, "He told Tecumseh that I never loved him. Do you know what kind of damage that could do to him? No, you don't. What has gotten into you, Doctor?" Donna then intermingled a quick, "I see a fetching butler. I'll leave you two alone..." and she raced away in search of her prey.

I contemplated Lady's question. "I honestly don't know Lady." "Well you better figure it out quickly. That was unacceptable. The Doctor who roams all of space and time can't keep his mouth shut in front of a Union general? What's the matter with that?" I ran my fingers through my hair I had previously laid down on my head. "Lady, I haven't felt like this before. It's so...strange. It's...Donna says it's jealousy." Lady set her jaw, something I'd never seen her do before. "I'd worried this would happen. I just hoped it wouldn't with you." I grabbed her shoulder. "What, Lady? What? Help me make sense of this."

She sighed and answered, "People look at me and see what they love. A bit of what they want to see. Most fall in love with what they see. The Kalani's powers have significant effect over what occurs emotionally. The components that make up love and attraction are often quite triggered by the sight of a Kalani. It's too scientific to explain to you without the background information so I will spare you. It's just really complicated and I'd hoped since you were more than a human that it wouldn't be the same effect as with someone like Tecumseh. But apparently not." She turned away and I grabbed her hand. "That's not it, Lady, I promise. It's something different. If I stop acting jealous, can we, can we be friends for now?" Lady slipped her hand out of mine and and finalized sadly, "We can never be friends, Doctor. Not now."

That was when Tecumseh and Donna arrived back into the room together. "I picked up Miss Donna on my way back down. Can you two not keep her reigned in?" He chuckled charmingly. I saw the way Lady turned from me to him. There was something there. Something with more sorrow and misery than I even knew. "Did you get a chance to explain what I need from you? You've always had a knack for the unknown, Lady. Your friends should as well." Lady turned to us with a ladylike smile. "Tecumseh has asked us to remove a Weeping Angel from his garden before it attacks again." Donna then smiled at Lady and they both said, " _Ave Domina_."

We walked into the vast, magnificent garden where we immediately spotted the Angel. There in front of it sat a man winking at it. "We have figured out that if you turn your back or even blink that it will move. So we've cornered it into the farthest corner of the garden and have shifts of people staring at it. It is a beautiful creature though, so it is a small price. Can you rid me of it?" Lady began evaluating it under scrutiny. "Donna, come with me. We're going to investigate." Donna followed and left me with a fellow near-genocidal maniac. Why did it always end like this? "Doctor, I apologize for the words I spoke to you with such coarseness." I nodded and rebutted, "I do as well. At the moment, I will attempt to figure out how to get rid of this Weeping Angel. There is no other one in the garden? This is it?"

William nodded and I examined it. "There's nothing abnormal about it. Just...it's alone. And such a strange place in time and setting..." I mulled over it for a few moments before we heard the girls. "Doctor!" Donna. "Tecumseh!" Lady. William ensured that the man was still looking as we left to see what the girls had uncovered. "Doctor, we have scoured the entire garden and haven't found another Angel in sight. So Donna suggested we smash the current one with a hammer. Understandable argument, but we couldn't kill it. A time fabric and such. We couldn't simply harm it because we need it removed. So, the plan was the place a mirror permanently in front of the eyes of the Angel." I interrupted, "So, let's get to it and then hop out of here."

Donna shook her head. "It's still not removed. And why go to such extreme measures when something simpler can be done?" The smirk on her face told me they weren't telling us something significant. Lady then explained, "We were looking for another Weeping Angel statue that could be used to combat the one we are already trying to defeat. They don't have to be an angel statue though. Donna, show Tecumseh while I talk to the Doctor." Lady pulled me aside and began frantically whispering, "It's a dying Angel. I'm not quite sure how it's survived this long. It's barely got any energy left. We'd have to bring the other Angel here.

"But that's not why I brought you over here. It's stuck in a crack in time. And somehow, the other one escaped from that crack and got far enough away to be able to feed off of time energy resulting from it. But this one hasn't received any for some reason. It's mush now. We either need to get the other one over here to stare at the mush forever or get them both into the crack in time. Or...or I can create a paradox of sorts..." I nod along to her words coolly. "Plan A, B, and C in that order. Got it, Lady?"

The four of us stood around as both Plan A and B failed. The living Weeping Angel came over, but couldn't exactly stare at something without eyes. And neither of them would be convinced to jump into the crack in time. "Plan C, then, Doctor?" Donna asked. I narrowed my eyes at Lady. "So you can create a paradox? How...How exactly can you do that?" She shushed me with tears in her eyes. "I am about to do it. Donna, Doctor, go back to the TARDIS and leave. I'll...I'll find a way back. We can't have that much time energy here when I do it. Catastrophic events will follow. Tecumseh, stay here. I may...I may need you." I grabbed her arm as Donna began trekking away. "When do we need to come back and get you?" She shook her head and glanced at Tecumseh. "You won't be coming back and getting me. Au Revoir, Doctor." She nodded to Donna and my redheaded companion dragged me away back to the TARDIS.

I was reluctant to leave, but I eventually moved the TARDIS to somewhere in Utah a few years after the Civil War. I waited. Donna came over and tried to comfort me. I sat on my couch and thought. Finally, I weakly asked, "Where do you want to go now, Donna?" She touched my shoulder and rubbed my back as tears threatened to fall. "Why would she do that, Donna? She didn't have to. She didn't have to sacrifice herself!" I cried. Donna shook her head, "You don't know that she did. Maybe she decided that she was going to live with Tecumseh until she died..."

I laugh mirthlessly. "Donna. She doesn't die. She's half Time Lord, half immortal. She will be stuck there until she can find us once more. If at all..." Silence filled the TARDIS. Then I changed the coordinates and sent us spiraling around the Milky Way. Donna shook her head and sighed. "Doctor, what is she?" Suddenly, there was a pop and blinding light. I shielded Donna with my body and covered my eyes. Finally, I could look at what had happened and was relieved to see none other than Lady.

I ran up to her with both elated and angry emotions. "Lady! How did you?.." She tackled me with a smile and a hug. Then she ran to Donna and did the same. "Oh, it took some patience." Donna asked her, "Did you live your life with Tecumseh?" She smiled not exactly sadly, but not happy either. "We spent the remainder of his life together. As much as we could." Donna smiled as I noticed that her British accent was back. "How'd you make it out though, Lady?" She wasn't in her dress any longer. She was wearing her normal clothes once more. Solid white. She didn't answer. "How, Lady?" She smiled sadly and answered, "I thrust my dagger into the crack in time and it sucked the Angels into it. Simple."

There was more she wasn't telling me. "Hey, Doctor," Donna interrupted my thoughts, "Do you mind stopping so we can get some fish and chips? On me?" I nodded and waited for Lady to work the TARDIS but she didn't. I took Donna back to her time and dropped her off. Then I turned to Lady, avoiding eye contact with me. "How can your dagger do that?" She began looking sick and sat down on the metal grate. "It's Sonic...time energy. It has more time energy in it than you do, Doctor, believe me. Throwing my dagger into the crack in time sucked all of the time energy into it. It would've taken you. That's why I sent you away."

I squinted at her skeptically. "If that dagger is made _from_ you, then how did you avoid getting sucked into..." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I can't avoid that power, Doctor. I was sucked in with them and we were sent to different places. I counted how long it took me to get the equipment required to equip my dagger with a teleportation system. Actually quite a feat." She faded away slowly and rubbed her small stomach. "How long, Lady?" She wiped the tears from her eyes before they fell and answered in a quiet voice, "Three thousand..." I sighed. "Only three thousand days-" "Centuries. Three thousand centuries." My eyes went wide. "Three thousand centuries? That's longer than I've been alive..." I nodded. "It was half my life span up until then."

We were quiet for a second. I felt my face to realize I was crying. "Doctor, don't cry. It's not that big of a deal..." I shook my head. "We could've done something else. Formed a paradox or something. Anything! Anything but what you went through! Where were you? Where did the paradox send you?" She grimaced and didn't answer. I screamed, "Tell me!" Pulling her feet up and wrapping her arms around her legs, she finally said, "A parallel universe." Thoughts of Rose spiraled through my mind. "You know the one. I thought I had found you again at first. But it wasn't you. Donna wasn't there. Rose was. She was brilliant, Doctor. Both of them were. It was the you that you haven't created yet. A human version of yourself. Don't ask...it's coming all too soon. But you two were brilliant."

I couldn't believe it. Of all of the parallel universes, she got sent to that one. "Were they happy?" I turned away. She had a small voice and asked, "Do you want me to tell you?" I nodded in tears. "They absolutely were. They had three beautiful children. Do you want?..." I nodded still turned away. "Sarah Jane Andrea. Jackie's middle name is Andrea. Then they had Alonso Peter. Al. Peter after Rose's father of course. And then little Jackson Wilfred Michael. After Donna's father, Mickey, and Jack. Sarah Jane was lovely and clever with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Al had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was so inventive and had his own...screwdriver. And then Jack. He was so imaginative and creative since birth. With green eyes and red hair."

I smiled through the tears. "And Rose?" She continued, "She loved all of them dearly. All of them were loved so deeply. They each had families of their own. I watched them grow up for the most part. I left when..." I jerked around. "When what?" Her eyes filled with tears this time. "What do you think would happen when the time came for one of you two to die?" I ran my fingers nervously through my hair. "She went first...oh it was pure agony for everyone to watch you do what you did. You then killed yourself within a day. It was a sad time. And I left. I had been the one with you when you...You used my dagger...Then I had to...I had to pry it from your body..." We both sat there crying when I pulled her towards me. "They were happy though, Doctor. They were so happy. I promise." I nodded and we wept there in each other's arms. That's all that counted.

Realizing that Donna would be back any minute, we dried up our tears and composed ourselves. As soon as we did, she came in with fish and chips. "Here we are! This should make you feel better, Lady." We sat and ate while Lady and I tried to hide what had happened. Donna noticed but didn't mention it. After we were finished, we drank some tea until Lady stood up and announced, "I'm quite exhausted from my trip. So, I believe that I will retire to one of the TARDIS's back rooms for a while. Don't try and find me, please. I need some more time. More than I already have been gifted." She kissed Donna's check and whispered something in her ear. She then kissed my cheek and smiled at me. "Au Revoir, Doctor." I grabbed her hand as she retreated to the back, but she shook it from me. Then she was gone. No way to find her again.

I sat down on the couch and sighed. "What did she say to you, Donna?" Tears filled my companion's eyes. "She told me how special I was. And that I should cherish my time with you, Doctor. She's quite extraordinary, Doctor." I bit my lip. "You don't even know..." Donna smiled and we immediately began deciding where to go next. "You two would've been great friends, Donna," I say as we are leaving the TARDIS onto another adventure. One that I hoped could distract me at least a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Donna, go get me a Flared Lens," I called from under the TARDIS doing reconstruction. I was thinking very hard about several things and needed a distraction. "DONNA!" I heard her voice scream, "WHAT?!" Following up her question with a shouted, "GET ME A FLARED LENS!" She screamed back that she didn't know what the bloody hell that was so I called her down to me because my voice was going to go hoarse if we kept on like this. I popped out from under the TARDIS and spoke quickly to Donna, "On the dash is a camera. I'll hook myself up to it, so you can listen to me give you instructions as you go along in the back of the TARDIS. A Flared Lens is what I'm looking for. Got it?"

She nodded and I heard her walk up the grate and take the camera. She secured it on her head and I placed mine as well. I secured it before it finally connected. I could see everything Donna could and heard her yell, "CAN YOU HEAR ME DOCTOR?!" Grasping at my ear, I exclaimed, "Not so loud Donna!" She nodded and I saw the scene go up and down. "Okay, just go straight until I tell you." I continued working on my TARDIS and glanced towards Donna, "Turn left and then IMMEDIATELY turn left again." She followed my instructions.

After nearly an hour of frustration and instruction, Donna finally found the Flared Lens. I was directing her back when she stopped dead. "Donna, why'd you stop?" Violently, I heard a harsh, " _Shut up, you twit_ ," from the other end. It went dead silence except for the buzz of the TARDIS. It was static and not very audible, but through the line, I could hear weeping. Familiar weeping...Donna must've thought so as well and she trekked down the hall cautiously turning this way and that looking for the source. Finally, she came upon a door I didn't quite recognize and opened.

Sitting there crying over something in between her criss-crossed legs was Lady. I watched through Donna's eyes. She didn't seem to care. "Oh, Lady! What's wrong?" She ran over and hugged her tightly. Lady composed herself. "It's good to see you Donna. Are you lost back here? I can guide you back..." Donna shook her head and wiped away a stray tear or two from Lady's face. "What's the matter, Lady?" Her sad smile appeared. I really missed that smile no matter how melancholy it appeared. "It's been a very long life, Donna. A _very_ long one, indeed. There's just a lot to be sad about." My companion hugged her once more. Something then hit me as weird. I waited for Donna to look up again and then it was gone.

I hissed in Donna's ears, "Something was just off about Lady. See if you can find it again." Donna ignored me and I could almost feel her eyes rolling. "What exactly was it that you were crying about, Lady? If you don't mind me asking?" Again, that sad smile appeared. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Donna. Would you like to hear?" I saw the screen go up and down once more. "I'm half Time Lord and half another extinct species known as the Kalani. We lived on stars. We were immortal creatures. My mother was the leader of this species and carried the abilities of all seven stars."

She gave a short summary to Donna about her lineage that wasn't as emotional as mine. When she finished, she hadn't cried anymore since Donna's hug. After a brief moment of silence, Donna inquired, "What's your _real_ name?" I laughed to myself the same time Lady's bell rang out and brought a smile to my lips. "Oh, what is it with humans and names? Oh, you'll know one day I promise my dear girl." Donna couldn't help but be satisfied with that answer. "So you've been to outer space and whatnot?" Lady grinned and nodded. "It's quite fascinating, but I don't have to tell you anything about that." Donna smiled.

"Tecumseh then? How did you two meet?" I swear, Lady blushed. I couldn't believe my eyes. With her words came my desire to tear the device off of my ears."Oh, it was so...spectacular! I waltzed into a grimy bar filled with other assorted scoundrel men and took my pick after I'd robbed them all in a game of poker! Not a single drink that night did I pay for! Tecumseh was the most eager to evaluate me. He was so charming and witty. The others...they had one trait or another, but Tecumseh seemed to have them all." Donna giggled like a girl and urged her to continue. "After I'd raked up all the dough possible, Tecumseh took me to his quaint home.

"We waltzed and danced and twirled in his kitchen for hours it seemed just talking. At the bar, we'd been all funny and cozy and fallen in love with jokes and charisma. But when we were dancing...we connected. He fell in love with me that night." Donna cocked her head to the side and I was sure she was suggestively winking as she asked, "So did you two do anything... _lovely_ that night when he fell in love?" Lady's face both went red and she bit her lip. "Let's just say that Tecumseh doesn't mean panther for nothing." Both girls doubled over laughing as I shouted, "Gah!" into the system. Donna then declared war.

"Was Tecumseh the only one?" Lady shook her head with nostalgia in her eyes. "No. But he was the first human. He was special to me. In America, Abraham Lincoln's surviving son, Alexander Hamilton, Rutherford B. Hayes (before the beard of course), John F. Kennedy, Jackie Kennedy, Marilyn Monroe, Angelina Jolie, and several more that I don't quite remember. I stopped going about the time Donald Trump became president. I went to England again. Now think of any famous Brit." Donna nodded and Lady continued, "Yes to all of them." They burst out laughing whilst I was going 'la la la la la la' in Donna's ear.

"Did you love any of them?" Lady looked down and shrugged. "Love is hard for both Time Lords and the Kalani. I've only loved a few. Tecumseh was one. Not many of the others possessed the same affect for me." Donna and I both stopped the charades for a second. Donna then voiced the question we'd all been thinking, "Do you love the Doctor?"

There was an obvious pause. Lady must know that I could see her through the Flared Lense. Didn't she know? She hesitated for a while before standing up and retrieving an item. "Do you see this dagger Donna?" Lady went up and down as my companion nodded. "This dagger was forged out of myself and the materials that make the Doctor's screwdriver Sonic. It will never be lost. It has an invisible chain connecting it to me. However, I was in a distant galaxy fighting a gang of aliens when I realized my dagger wasn't with me." Donna made a slight gasp and the room filled with tense silence once more.

"I went to find the Doctor to look for it with me. But I ended up just staying in the TARDIS. I got this strong urge to come down certain hallways until I reached this room. And suddenly, nostalgic memories filled me. My dagger was sitting on the chair right there. See how it's smaller than compared to the other one? The little one was mine when I was young. The big one...the big one is my father's."

She choked back sobs. Donna asked, "Is the Doctor your father?" On the other end, my jaw was hanging open and I was cursing myself internally. I should've known. But having a daughter? I missed being a father... Suddenly, Lady's sad smile appeared as she shook her head.

"No my dear. This is my father's old TARDIS. After my mother killed him, his TARDIS was left where only I knew. But apparently the Doctor found it before I could get to it. That's why my dagger appeared here. This is where the Sonic filling it came from. The TARDIS has always been with me."

I could tell Donna was smiling. Then she faced towards Lady as she turned away. Lady rubbed her arms as if she were cold. It seemed an odd motion for her. Suddenly, Donna declared, "You didn't answer my question." The bell laughter rang out again and the same strange thing happened again but for longer. It seemed Lady's appearance morphed slightly before returning. She then turned towards Donna and smiled. "I know he's listening Donna. Stop trying to play matchmaker. It's cannot happen."

Donna made a distressed and angry noise. She whispered, "Doctor get here now." My companion reared up against Lady and harshly said, "You know very well how much the Doctor has been hurt. And I know you have been too. Both of you will continue to be hurt for the rest of your regenerations and or lives. So if you throw away the chance of companionship or friendship or even a relationship, you're the stupid one, Lady. You get that void when the Doctor's not around. He gets that about you however much he doesn't like admitting it. Stop this running from him. And he's hearing all this so he better stop running too."

I'd ran into the room with the help of the ever-so handy Sexy. "Lady..." I say a bit out of breath. Donna grins at us both and slowly exits the room. She took the camera with her so we would have some privacy. "Donna sure is fiery isn't she?" Lady joked around a bit. "Do you?" She turned away and explained with complexity, "I can't exactly tell you how I feel without using my native language that you don't understand so it's hard to say. And I could translate it to Gallifreyan but it still wouldn't get my point across so-"

My lips cut her off. She would just have to explain the language barrier another day. Because I wanted to be with her then. Despite the many conflicted thoughts I was having. It would be fine. Eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

After a considerable amount of time, the two of us returned to the Dash where Donna remained with stupid smiles on our faces. Her face erupted in a smile at the sight of us. "It took you two long enough to get back...Get lost?" I let go of Lady's hand and began messing around with the TARDIS. "Doctor, I hate to leave so soon, but I've got an appointment with a Prime Minister in Australia in 1984. Can you drop me off?" I sighed and began setting the coordinates. The TARDIS began grunting at me. "What is it, sexy?" I asked, caressing her dashboard.

By process of elimination, I turned my head towards Lady. "Is there something you need to tell us, Lady?" She was twiddling with her dagger as she looked away from me. Donna narrowed her eyes and bit her lip from saying something that might not be suitable for the environment. "Doctor," her bell voice rang out. I whipped around and grabbed her hands. "Once you drop me off, you won't be seeing me with the same eyes." Donna didn't understand but I did. I pulled her face to mine in a forceful kiss. "Oh, Lady. I wished you'd told me that. Why have you gone through my entire timeline? It takes all of the fun out of surprises!"

I kissed her again and she looked down. "I'll remember my Kind Doctor. The first one to know me for what I am." She grinned and I rolled my eyes. She went over to Donna. "I'm going to see you again, so I don't have to say goodbye. However, I have to tell you to remember these next adventures. They're good ones for sure." She swept over to me and landed a kiss on my lips and I whispered, "I need you too much. Please don't leave." She gave her notorious sad smile and exited the TARDIS without another word.

Wondering when I would kiss her again, I set the coordinates for the TARDIS and then we were off. As soon as the brakes stopped screeching, she jumped off and closed the door. I stomped the floor before apologizing to my ride. "How could she just leave me like that, Donna?" I asked on the verge of tears. I'd never broke down like this in front of Donna. "It's probably pay-back for how you left Rose." I saw she immediately regretted her remark but it stung nonetheless.

"Don't talk about Rose! It couldn't be avoided! This could have!" I screamed before falling to the ground and Donna squatted beside me. "It's the way life is...Especially as a Time Lord couple..." Shaking from sobs, I answered, "We could continue our race. Not purebred but close enough. Continue both of our races!" That wasn't the real reason but that was the one that came out. "You don't want to mate; you want her to be more than a mate. You love her," my best friend spoke with certainty I knew I couldn't deny.

"No, I don't," I said weakly before sobbing harder. "Donna, both of my hearts ache! Why do I lose them all? I could _have_ her _forever,_ but she left! I'll never see her again with these eyes. Never again in this regeneration!" Donna hugged me as I wept and babbled on and on about her. However, I realized what I was doing and jumped up. "Donna, we're off! Where would you like to go now?" I put on a grin that I knew had an evil glint, but it was better than ruining Donna's happy adventures. She shook her head behind my back and sad softly, "Whatever you choose."

I lost Donna soon. _What do I do now?_ I asked myself as every last memory left her brain of me. All alone and longing for companionship, but at the same time scorning the very idea, I did as my hearts told me. I decided to follow her if she wouldn't come to me. She wasn't hard to find either. I followed the trail of mysteriously broken hearts. I started first with Tecumseh and watched her do her job as temporary wife/mistress. She was brilliant, and I regret to say, so was he. After that, I went back in time.

Lady and Cleopatra made quite a match. The same with Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley, and John F. Kennedy. (That was in just a few decades too.) She stayed in America following Tecumseh's death. But everywhere I followed her, she carried something different about her from when she was with me. In her eyes dwelt something just below the surface. If I was correct, it was pure sadness. This revelation kept me going. It didn't matter if the sadness was for me. I needed to stop the misery that everyone had. I stopped in my search and felt good about myself. Now I almost regret my decision.

Lady was right. I lost Donna and then regenerated after saving Wilf and the universe. I met little Amelia Pond and Rory followed soon. I began forgetting. I spent years forgetting everything: Gallifrey, Rose, Lady...I sought out to tear it all from my memory. If I wanted to get rid of sadness, I was going to have to start with my own. So I picked fun-loving sidekicks and my new face was a silly, childish one. When I forgot, it didn't hurt as badly.

Amy and Rory meant a lot to me, they truly did, but I couldn't help but see the others' faces on a daily basis. Lady was the worst of them. It's not that I cared for her more, but she did me wrong. Never again did I seek her out or wish for her presence beside me. I never looked for her and she never came back. I was glad.

I fell in love with River Song. Oh it was a gorgeous, innocent love that broke one and a half of my already aching hearts. I didn't realize that I could love so many and still lose so much. Memories sometimes reappeared but I pushed them all back down. River often reminded me of when I saw her die in my past self...That often led to Lady...I saw her everywhere despite the fact that I learned to forget what she looked like. It was just...how she made me feel.

Amy, Rory, River, Clara, none of them ever learned about Lady. It was top secret. It was hardest keeping it from my wife. I always secretly knew that River was a better woman, but she could never trigger such emotions in me as Lady did. Lady was my race and more while River was an impersonation...She saved me so many times so why was I hung up on someone who only ever left and hurt me? I would never really know. River soon started forgetting about us. Then Clara. She was the best friend I'd had since Donna and had the potential for more...Then I regenerated once more. One whole face full of forgetting the Lady who left me sad and alone.

After I got myself put together and Clara accepted what was going on, I got a message on my Psychic Paper. I'd retired it a bit for lack of usefulness, but it was sitting on my bookshelf when Clara brought it to me. "What's this Doctor?" I grabbed it up and opened it out of habit. It said _I know you saw me...I know you didn't like it this time._ Not knowing who that could possibly be from, I set to figuring it out. "I haven't used this in a while, Clara...Who do you think it's from?" She shrugged and answered, "Someone mad that you didn't see them..." I squinted and spoke, "It can't be Missy. I wonder..." I went back through everyone who would use this to send messages and gasped a bit.

"What is it Doctor?" Clara asked alarmed. "Oh no no no no. Why now? Why would she message me now of all times?" The Psychic Paper once more displayed a message in response: _I know you forgot. Why would you want to forget?_ I never knew it could have a tear drop as a signature but it did. "Doctor answer me!" I shoved the Psychic Paper on the console and began punching buttons on the TARDIS in attempt to get her to take me to her. "My old...my old friend. She made me mad so I forgot her existence and now I think she's cross about that...And now we're going to find her!"

A voice surrounded us and it wasn't coming from the TARDIS: "You don't have to find me anymore, Doctor. I've been with you this whole time." The lights started going crazy at the sound of Lady's voice and the TARDIS jerked to park itself without me touching the controls. "Remember me, Doctor! Remember the times we had!" My head began aching like her voice was rocks hitting it every word. I fell to the ground and Clara raced to me. "Doctor?" she asked in her familiar voice as the lights turned back on. "Clara...I needed her more than I would have admitted until now." Suddenly, the lights jerked off and white light. " _AVE DOMINA!_ " I screamed as she arrived. "Doctor!"

Clara was confused as Lady appeared before her eyes and the TARDIS returned to normal. Lady smiled sadly at me as I stood up. "It only took you two regenerations..." I muttered and her eyebrows jumped up. "It only took you centuries to remember me again." We grinned and I ran to hug her. "Do I look different now? I figured I would because with your last face I was invisible. That I knew at least..." She then stepped out of the hug curiously and walked over to Clara. My current companion's eyes filled with tears. "Ava?" she curiously asked.

Lady touched her face in nearly the same manner as she has with Tecumseh. "Clara Oswin Oswald," she said almost breathlessly. She landed a kiss on Clara's cheek as my companion's face lit up with a smile and she tackled her in a huge hug. "This is quite the unexpected place to see you again, Ava!" Lady broke first and Clara turned to explain to me. "This was my first girlfriend from high school and college. She was the second person I ever said that I loved." Guilt briefly covered Lady's face before falling off. "Clara, remember those stories I would tell you about the habitable stars?" She nodded with her clever mind thinking. "Those were true..."

All the pieces fell together inside of her brain and she finally looked to me. "But how does that connect you to the Doctor? If you're an alien...do you just know him?" Lady coughed and they both looked to me for an answer. I was slightly speechless, so Lady interjected, "The Doctor and I were good friends as children and reunited just after he lost Rose. He forgot my entire existence in his last regeneration out of spite and he just now remembered enough to summon me back. You probably helped because you knew me, but that's not important right now."

Clara seemed satisfied and I was glad Lady made it seem like we weren't an item like we so definitely were. Clara probably would not have liked that. "So you two...were girlfriends?" Clara nodded wistfully as Lady casually asked, "Clara, what do I look like to you?" Before she could stop herself, she answered, "The most beautiful dark hair that seemed to hide secrets of wonder. Pale skin that only fairytale princesses had. These...eyes...they must have been purple or...violet. They were definitely violet. And they held secrets and sadness and sorrows...She was taller than me, but who wasn't? And...she was just beautiful. Like a beautiful, powerful misunderstood witch from a story you were read to as a kid...And her-"

She finally snapped out of it obviously realizing where she was at and how strange the question actually was. "What do you mean by that, Ava?" Lady turned to me and I said, "I see blonde hair, glowing skin, tall, thin, with violet eyes." Clara's eyes got round and she whispered whilst grabbing Lady's hand, "He sees you differently than I do?" She nodded and explained, "I am the type of alien called Kalani. I'm only half that, but that's not the point. People see only the features that give them the feeling of that that they love. In your case, it was mystery and enchantment as a teenager. I am not the same to people."

Clara took just a moment before jumping into another question. "You and the Doctor were childhood friends? But he's so old and you're only five years older..." Lady shook her head: "I wasn't exactly twenty-two when we met. If you added..." She interrupted, "One hundred years? Two?" After a moment, I spoke out, "Probably closer to two eons there Clara." Lady nodded and said, "Roughly seventeen eons." Clara then asked me how old I was. "Two thousand sounds good," I answered without truly knowing. "How were the two of you childhood friends then?"

I was curious to see how she answered so I let Lady reply. "This was my father's TARDIS. He was still basically in infancy when he first came aboard and I was especially young." Clara seemed to accept this. "How long did he forget you then?" I replied this time: "Since the moment I met Amelia Pond." This made sense to Clara and she nodded understandingly. "A rough friendship then I see." She caught me staring at Lady but didn't comment. "Well, it's nice to know my ex-girlfriend was, is an alien...I suppose you'll tell me more about yourself..."

"Lady. I go by Lady." A giggle escaped her. "Ah, sorry it's just, the Doctor and the Lady. Sounds meant to be." She didn't think about what she said but continued on. "Well this really ought to be fun." Lady narrowed her eyes. "Where did you last go on an adventure?" Clara popped a grin once more and answered, "The Le Verrier Space Station!" Lady's face fell before displaying a sad smile. "That sounds exciting. Won't you tell me about it?" I knew in that moment that Lady and I would soon have more private time than I ever could have imagined.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"I've got a few adventures before I have to...leave..." Lady said unexpectedly in the midst of tea. Clara choked a bit and asked, "But why, Lady Ava?" She had begun calling her that, but mainly still referred to her as Ava. I often caught Clara gazing at her with nostalgic hints of teenage romance in her eyes. "Clara, time shouldn't be meddled with...Not fixed points, as the Doctor would say. I have no belonging in the process of time therefore I must stay away from universally altering events..."

"So, like the Doctor does? Because he doesn't follow the rules. And when are we going to an universally altering event?" Lady shook her head and poured another cup of tea and took a sip. I had my eyes narrowed at her before saying, "Let's not concern ourselves, Clara. Lady does things like she does because she knows more about it." My companion's eyebrows raised in surprise and she laughed. "That's funny. I've never heard the Doctor say that anyone knows more than him. Not even River...not even...River." I saw things begin clicking in her head and knew that questions were soon to come.

"Doctor, can we go to the Pride of 2030?" Lady and I both were a bit shocked before Clara shrugged and said, "Lady mentioned that that was an important thing for people like me..." Lady smiled at her before glancing at me. There was sadness there. Why? That wasn't a sad topic unless what had happened was...I knew why. She'd seen this before. "Yes, Clara. We will. Let's just finish this tea."

It was chaos. I had never quite landed in this particular year in this specific place. Lady had landed the TARDIS so I wasn't sure where precisely we were until I heard someone talking. "Scots!" I yelled over the noise. A woman slapped me in the face and screamed something nearly unintelligible about hypocrisy in my face. "I forget sometimes," I murmured as the girls laughed at me. Lady grabbed Clara's hand as Clara did the same to me. Skeptically, we left the TARDIS and began exploring.

Clara's eyes were big at all of the rainbow flags as well as those that were pink, purple, and blue. She tugged on Lady's hand and said, "This is amazing! Representation! This is in my future too! I could come out one day and not get hate if I ever start dating a girl again!" Lady smiled but her eyes were a bit glazed over. "How about we head over to that balcony and watch the parade?" I suggested as we nearly got run over by a group of two men and one woman stark naked. They giggled at me but followed as I led them away.

It was quaint and the balcony was above a book store. Clara found one about Jane Austen and was telling Lady about how she had reminded her for some of the reasons. Lady smiled and related a story about a relationship she'd had (with an alien) where the girl had had Clara's exact laugh. We leaned over the balcony and suddenly, something matching the vivid flags shot up and hit Clara right in her nose. She grabbed it and investigated before blushing brightly. "What was that?" I asked as Clara tried to hide it all the while not touch it as much as possible. Lady couldn't stop laughing and Clara cried a bit exasperated, "It's not funny Ava!" Lady finally recovered enough to burst out, "It's bisexual lingerie!"

As Lady fell on the floor from laughter, I stayed confused and Clara was as red as a tomato. We heard someone coming up the stairs quite loudly with a metal clang that sounded like a fall. Then a woman with wild hair the color of the lingerie Clara held in her hand appeared before us. Clara then blushed even further as she tried throwing the lingerie on the table. "Oh! It was you that got hit with it! Oh and right on that cute button nose of yours! Well, no matter because I got to see you. Let me slow down. My name is Vespera Sapphira Geronimo-Mira and I know it's long so pick a part and call me by that syllable or two. Well, now that that's out of the way," she stepped closer to Clara and touched her chin taking a breath for the first time since we'd seen her, "I seem to have lost my underwear, can I borrow yours?"

Clara burst out laughing and couldn't seem to stop. "Someone just shut her up!" I cried. Lady shook her head, "Doctor, I don't know if you quite understand." She dragged me a bit further away as I watched Vespera and Clara hopelessly flirt. My heart hurt a bit. "Do you realize how hard it is for two women to love each other in this day and age?" I rolled my eyes, "Vastra and Jenny did it in Victorian England!" Lady shook her head and answered me sternly, "They had to hide it. Must I also mention the fact that Vastra was a lizard woman and that Jenny was her servant? Also, the more people come out as gay or bisexual in this case, the more the people against it speak up. 2029 was the age of violence against those of different sexualities.

"I don't quite expect you to understand because it's something you've never had to go through. Maybe one of your next regenerations will have that issue. But you can get by without so much as a second look. If it were a year or two before, Clara and Vespera could be in physical danger. You don't understand that." Lady wasn't even cross at me. She was just being especially pushy about be understanding this. I wasn't sure why, but I nodded and we walked back over to them. "Vespera! This is the Doctor and Lady!" Vespera kissed us both on the cheek and then jumped into it. "You guys seem so cool! You have this old guy dating his supermodel boyfriend and then this cute little doll right here! Such strange names though. May I ask why you go by Lady? Or is that something personal? I just don't want to offend because I know some people are gender fluid and such, but you seem very open about your masculinity."

She was pointing at Lady and Clara's face matched my confusion that I realized must have been on my face. Lady just tilted her head to the side and asked in a somewhat quiet voice, "You see me as masculine?" Vespera cautiously nodded and Lady's face turned to a grin. "That usually doesn't happen! Oh that is grand! You are quite the bisexual masterpiece aren't you? If you are bisexual...I assume you are?" Vespera nodded and I noticed that she had her arm around Clara's waist. "That's kinda weird, but that's okay! You guys wanna grab a drink?" Clara butted in, "What about burgers?" Vespera tapped her nose and nodded.

Before we knew it, we were at a burger place that was surprisingly barren. "This is where I work part-time. I'm a waitress here," Vespera rattled on and we learned quite a bit. She appeared Indian with wild, curly hair that reached her waist. This hair had looked like the flags, but apparently the color was beginning to wear off because now it was showing patches of jet black. She was just a tad taller than Clara and was thin as a rail. Her eyes were almond and dark. I didn't pay much attention to her appearance because her talking distracted me.

"I'm a dancer. I do everything but ballet. I specialize in the mix of Indian dances and modern hip hop dances. A niche hobby, but I get paid fairly well for it. I make up for it by waitressing. I'm about twenty-eight and I am from the UK despite being here in Scotland. I'm visiting a friend who actually bailed on me, so really I was at Pride alone until I threw my underwear up hoping to hit the cute one and by flip of the underwear I got Clara!" She laughed and we ate our burgers. She had gotten a veggie one with a side of celery. Lady had this ridiculous grin on her face that I was sure to inquire about later.

"What about you Clara?" She put down her milkshake and answered, "I'm a teacher and...that's about it. I'm twenty-eight as well and just...just got out of a serious relationship. We were just hopping around and ended up here." Vespera was quiet for once and that was strange. Lady grabbed my hand and walked me over to the bathroom doors and we went into the men's. I caught a glimpse of Vespera kissing Clara before leading her out of the restaurant. "What?" I asked aloud. "They're going to have about a month of extreme adult fun until Clara remembers that she ditched us and before she tells her the true story. Vespera is heartbroken and we pick up Clara outside in the rain. But right now we have to wait for them to get home before we can come out."

I shrugged my shoulders not caring why she looked so far into Clara's timeline. "She's dying soon isn't she?" Lady wouldn't meet my eyes but answered cryptically, "They all do." Silence filled the bathroom before I opened my mouth to ask the question that had been on my mind since we'd left the balcony. Lady knew what was coming and jumped in, "People look at me and see what they love. It's really unique because almost all of them see a female. It's partly because that's my original gender. She saw a muscular, supermodel guy! The bisexual who hit on Clara! Oh that is fun."

I couldn't help but laughing at that picture in my head. "Well that sure is something." We laughed together in that bathroom. Out of nowhere, Lady whispered, "I have only gone as far as the end of Clara's timeline. I don't know what happens to you or me after that." That sent fear down my spine for some reason. "So we could die soon after Clara and we wouldn't know?" I asked. When she nodded I smiled and moved the hair out of her face. "Well then it is just like normal then isn't it?" We simmered on this until someone knocked on the door. We exited the bathroom, confusing an acne-ridden teenager.

We went back to the TARDIS and went to a month in the future where we were supposed to pick her up. She ran into the TARDIS soaking wet. She fiercely hugged me first and then Lady. "Well that happened. Kind of fun. Where to next?" Lady's happy smirk faded to the woeful one. She kissed Clara on the lips before starting up the TARDIS and leaving. She didn't even say a last word to me. "Does she do that often?" Clara asked. I nodded. "Yes. She knows so much when she's here, but never stays longer than a few adventures." My companion leaned against the console. "Tell me about her."

There was a companionable silence before I said, "She's half Time Lord. The other half is an extinct species called the Kalani. This alien is from the stars she told you about. Immortal aliens. Females of beauty and power over the entire universe. Oh...she's so much more than that. She takes shape of what people think is beautiful and laughs like a bell. She has a dagger she hides on her left leg that is made of Sonic and the element the Kalani are made of. She used this combination of herself when her seven stars were at war. She destroyed them all...Just like I had to." Clara was in awe for a moment. "It really is meant to be," she murmured as she hugged me. That was when we got a call on the TARDIS phone. It was Rigsy. "Another adventure. Let's go."

Clara is gone.

River...River is gone too.

They've all left me. All of them. I can never get them back. It would be best for the entire universe if I just set the TARDIS on fire and let myself be eliminated. I couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't get hurt.

"THIS IS IT! THE LAST REMAINING TIME LORD IS DYING NOW! DYING AS HE SHOULD HAVE LONG AGO!" I began setting coordinates to throw the TARDIS somewhere I knew it would be destroyed. "Wait...maybe I should give it to Lady...Lady. LADY!" All of a sudden, the TARDIS crashed, throwing me into the floor and causing my ride to go crazy. Lady opened the door and appeared before me. She landed a kiss right on my lips and pulled me closely. "Thank God I made it...We both nearly stopped existing." I kissed her again and things finally felt right in the universe again.


End file.
